Dearest One
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Dawn is a new student at Cross Academy, who becomes close friends with Zero. She seems to bring lovers together and fix everything, and Zero just can't stop thinking about her.  Some swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dearest One

Vampire Knight

By: Evangelina Amaryllis

Genre: Romance, Drama

Type: Multichapter

Spoilers: Few

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! I've started a new multichapter that will be updated VEEEERY SLOWLY about Vampire Knight. It's Zero/OC/Ichiru, and other couples are: Kaname/Yuuki, Akatsuki/Ruka, Rima/Senri, Yori/Takuma and I might make an OC for Hanabusa. **

Zero was already confused at the fact that his own twin brother had enrolled into his school and class. What would Ichiru want in Cross Academy? To top it off, a new girl slipped into the seat next to him. She had mid-length brown hair, and deep, brown eyes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her ribbon matched the heartstring. She smiled at him. "Hello. My name is Dawn, and I just transferred here. I thought I'd sit by you, since everyone's crowding around the other new student, and this is the only quiet seat. Do you mind?" Zero looked into the brown diamonds that should have been eyes. They sparkled and shined in the fluorescent light of the classroom. He shook his head. "I don't really care. My name's Zero Kiryu." He glared at the crowd around Ichiru. "The new student's my twin brother, Ichiru." Dawn blushed and nodded. "Sorry, but it's nice to meet you!" She held her hand out for him to shake. He took it carefully; shaking it ever so gently for fear that it would break at his touch. Her eyes drifted to the brand on his neck, and her fingers went to it, gently brushing over it. "You're a hunter?" His eyes widened in shock at her knowledge. "Y-yes. . . But how do you know?" He asked, curious. She moved back and smiled at him with her beautiful, pink lips. "I just do." She sighed. "Shouldn't class start? I hate it when the teacher's late." Zero smirks to himself at the thought of Yagari hearing her words. At her words, the navy blue haired man walked in. "Everyone return to your seats and settle down. The two new students stand up and come up here." He called loudly. Everyone returned to their seats, except for Dawn and Ichiru, who walked to the teacher. Ichiru began confidently; "My name is Ichiru Kiryu, and I hope I can come to be good friends with all of you." Yagari nodded and gestured for him to return to his seat. As a girl tried to sneak to the seat next to him, he shot her a glare which caused to her to scurry back to her seat. Dawn shyly stood forward. "My name is Dawnitrea Marie Sun, but everyone just calls me Dawn. I hope you can all accept me into your class." She bowed formally and shyly. Yagari nodded and patted her back for her to return to her normal standing position. As she scurried to her seat by Zero, Yagari introduced himself to them. "My name is Toga Yagari. You would refer to me as Mr. Yagari." Dawn paid close attention to every word he said, while Ichiru's attention was focused on her. "Mr. Yagari, may I ask a question?" Ichiru said, raising his hand in the air. Yagari nodded, not used to being asked questions in the middle of class. He usually explained everything fairly well. "How did you get that eye patch?" Yagari shot a glare at him, knowing full well that he knew exactly how he got it. He was about to tell him that he lost it saving his brother from the same thing he loves so much, but held himself back. "I cannot answer that question, Kiryu." Ichiru nodded and shot Zero a smirk. A brown haired girl looked back at Zero and Dawn, and the latter smiled at her. The girl smiled back then returned her attention to the teacher. She continued paying attention until the bell rang. "Class dismissed." Mr. Yagari called. As Dawn put her things away, she couldn't help but wonder how the teacher got that eye patch for real. She decided to stay behind. "Aren't you coming?" Zero asked. She shook her head. "I wanna ask him something. You go on ahead." Zero shook his head and sighed.  
>"I have to show you around." He reminded her. She nodded and smiled, holding up a finger to show that she'll only be one second. She scurried to the teacher after everyone left. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Sun?" He asked. She looked at Zero, who was leaning against the doorframe, waiting for her. She didn't know it, but it was quite unlike him to be so patient with someone; especially a girl. "I was wondering how you really got that eye patch."<br>He nodded and sighed. "If you tell anyone, I can assure you that you will die." She raised her eyebrows in surprise, but nodded, smiling at Zero for a mere second. "Your little friend Zero here was my apprentice, and I lost it saving him from his own stupid naivety. He actually thought a Level E vampire could be good." Zero frowned at the memory, but Dawn pouted. She folded her arms and scurried to Zero. "No way! No one's stupid for thinking someone could be good! Even vampires can be nice!" Yagari raised an eyebrow. "Is that implying that you have my experience?" She smirked and shook her head. She put her hands to her hips and bent forward slightly. "I've got more than your experience." Yagari nodded. "I expected that answer, Sun." She smiled and nodded, giving a wave before walking out.

There were so many questions Zero wanted to ask; how did he know her? How did she know about vampires? He just couldn't bring himself to ask her, since it seemed rude of him to demand such information when they only barely knew each other. He showed her around the school, until they reached a gate. "This is the moon dorm, where the Night Class stays until it's time for their classes." The girl tilted her head to the side. "Why do they have to stay away?" She already knew the answer, because Kuran was there, but she wanted to be sure that he was here. He sighed. "Since you already know, I think you can understand that they're. . . Different. They don't like the sunlight; I'll just say that." She nodded in understanding. "Yuuki Cross and I are guardians, so we keep the day class students safe. We barely get any sleep." Dawn smiled. "I know about that; and I asked the headmaster to join you guys!" Zero's eyes widened. Who was she? A guardian? She was definitely mad. He shook his head. "It's almost sunset. I'll take you to the girls' dorm." She pouted and took his arm, looking up at him with the eyes she had that could make any normal person melt, but of course, Zero wasn't normal. She didn't know it yet, though. "I wanna stay with you, Zero!" He rolled his eyes and sighed. He nodded and started walking to the stables with her. "Are we gonna ride together?" She asked. He nodded and smiled the smallest smile anyone could make at her. She giggled and hugged him from behind, causing him to stop. She looked at him and giggled again. Her laugh sounded like bells ringing, but they were tiny and they sounded very nice, much unlike the usual bells that could pierce anyone's ears. His cheeks became very slightly pink as he walked her to the stables.

She scurried to a white horse, but fell back as it reared. Zero rapidly caught her. "Lily, down!" He yelled at the horse. "Are you alright?" He asked Dawn more quietly. She nodded and sat up in his arms, smiling at him. "I'm fine, Zero. Thanks for catching me." He nodded and stood up, pulling her with him. "I'll take Lily, you take Agate." As he said that word, he looked at Dawn's eyes and realized that that was their colour. She smiled and nodded, taking the horse he pointed at. At the sight of her eyes, it relaxed and went easily with her. Zero helped her with the saddle and the reins, then got her some boots and a helm. Finally, he picked her up in his arms and blushed at how close they were. She smiled at him as he set her on the horse. She thanked him before he mounted Lily. So Dawn and Zero set out on their horse on Agate and Lily. First, they were trotting calmly around, until Dawn decided to test her skills. She made the horse speed up slightly and Zero smiled. Soon, she was galloping. Zero followed her on Lily, until they were side by side. He looked at the sky. The sun was near setting and he sighed, not wanting to ruin the moment. He stopped Lily, which caused Dawn to stop Agate and turn to him. She frowned. "Are you okay, Zero?" He nodded and turned Lily towards the stables, riding her there in a gallop. Dawn grew worried as he rushed. She galloped after him and only reached him when he was returning Lily to her position. She jumped off Agate and took the saddle and reins off of her, before tying her to the iron ring. She turned to Zero as she removed her boots and helm. "What's wrong, Zero?" She asked him, worry in her eyes. Zero sighed. "I have to get ready for patrol. And you have to go back to your dorm." She sighed and nodded, slipping her shoes on before walking to him. "Thank you, Zero. I'm so glad I met you." She waved at him as she walked out of the stables. He ran after her. "I'll take you to your dorm." She nodded and walked with him. The girl who smiled at her before ran towards them as they neared the building. "Zero! Hurry up!" He rolled his eyes and brushed past her, pulling Dawn with him. "Don't just ignore me like that! Zero, come back here!" Zero shot her a glare.  
>"I don't take orders from you, Yuuki. I'm gonna get ready and I don't need you to tell me to." Dawn stopped and folded her arms at him. "Zero, that's not nice! Apologize!" He sighed.<br>"Why should I?" Dawn raised her eyebrows at him.  
>"Because if you don't, I'll tell the headmaster that you were slacking off and riding horses." She smirked. He sighed. "Sorry, Yuuki. There, happy?" Dawn nodded and took his hand, waving at Yuuki.<br>"Bye, Yuuki-chan!" Yuuki waved back, smiling.  
>"Bye, Dawn."<p>

As they arrived at the girls' dorm, Zero removed his hand from hers. Here's the girls' dorm. Yours is 2065. Right on the other side is the boys' dorm. Mine is 1353, but I don't think you'd wanna go into the boys' dorms." She smiled at him and nodded, thanking him.  
>"Good luck with patrol. I hope to join you someday." He wished he could spend more time with her, but didn't know why. He also knew that he couldn't. He didn't want her in danger, and didn't want her in trouble on her first day. She pecked his cheek and skipped off, waving at him. He waved back slightly, before returning to his dorm, his hand on his cheek all the way. He took the bloody rose from his drawer and slipped the band onto his arm, preparing for another day of keeping girls away from the celebrities.<p>

Dawn saw her room and walked in, only to find that she had no roommate. She sighed and put her things away, before letting her hair down and brushing it. She heard girls giggling and chattering and one girl opened the door to her dorm. "Dawn! Come on!" She called. Dawn raised an eyebrow in confusion, according to Zero, the Day Class students weren't allowed out. Before she knew it, she was being dragged out by the girls. She found herself in the very front of a group of girls screaming at Zero and Yuuki to let them do as they pleased. As Dawn saw how hard Zero was working, she became inspired. She took Zero's unused whistle from around his neck and blew it loudly. "Those of you who don't go back to their dorms will have a week's detention with Mr. Yagari, and I'll ensure it! Those who still wanna stay will be suspended!" Zero and Yuuki stared at her in shock. All the girls backed away, until they were all gone. Dawn simply returned the whistle around Zero's neck and turned to return to her dorm. At that moment, the gates opened and the most beautiful people stepped out. A blond one with blue eyes raised an eyebrow, looking around. "Where are all my adoring fans?" He complained. A girl with long hair rolled her eyes. "Probably sick of you." The blond glared at her, but she simply rolled her eyes again. "Tell me, Disciplinary Committee, how did you do it?" The one Dawn recognized as Kaname Kuran. Yuuki was speechless, but Zero spoke coldly to him. "Dawn was dragged here and threatened them with detention with Yagari and suspension." Kaname raised an eyebrow at her, then nodded.  
>"Thank you, Dawn." She nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile, being probably the only one who knew of his true past. She got onto one knee and bowed her head. "An honor, Lord Kaname Kuran." All of the members of the Night Class gasped at her knowledge. He nodded. "A pleasure, Dawn." She stood up and turned to Zero. "I'll be going back to my dorm now, Zero. See you tomorrow." She smiled at him then at Yuuki. "I never got to introduce myself properly, Yuuki. My name is Dawn. It's nice meeting you." They shook hands and Yuuki smiled at her. "Nice meeting you, too!" She bowed to the Night Class.<br>"A pleasure, Lord Kaname, Sirs Takuma, Hanabusa, Kain and Senri, as well as Ladies Seiren, Ruka and Rima." She smiled and bowed. They looked at each other but nodded. Hanabusa took her hand and smirked. "How about you come to class with me?" She rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away.  
>"I'm polite, but not <em>that<em> polite, Hanabusa." He raised an eyebrow and stepped back. "Bye, Zero, Yuuki, Night Class." She bowed before running back to her dorm.

Zero stood at a tree, thinking about the girl who seemed so interested in him. She knew every important one in the Night Class. Her beauty was incredible. If not for her normal teeth, he would have thought her a vampire. When she pouted at him, he felt like doing anything to return her smile, despite how cute she was when she did. He frowned and shook his head. He had feelings for Yuuki, not Dawn. Dawn was simply an interesting friend he had, and he would never have looked twice at her if she hadn't sat by him. In his subconscious mind and in his heart, he was happy that she had. He waited until all the Night Class students were back in the moon dorm before returning to his dorm. He opened the door to find a surprise waiting for him. Dawn was sitting on his bed, looking around his room. She looked at him and smiled as he opened the door. "I couldn't sleep and thought I'd wait for you here." He sighed and returned his gun to his drawer. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest and his eyes growing bright red. Dawn gasped and got onto her knees in front of him. "G-go!" He ordered, but she refused. She held his shoulders, and he found the scent intoxicating. He couldn't hold in the desire to taste her blood, and fell forward to her neck. She caught him and gasped as she felt fangs sink into her neck. Soon enough, she heard the sound of Zero drinking her blood. She understood that he was a vampire and soon calmed down. She held him close, letting him drink until he was satisfied. He pulled back and wiped the blood from his lips by the back of his hand. "I-I-" She put a finger to his lips and smiled. "It's okay. Do you have something I could put on it?" He nodded and got a very thin neck brace for her to wrap around her neck. She put it on and smiled at him. "It's okay, Zero. You can drink my blood anytime you want." He blushed and sighed. She stood up and had to hold her arms out to balance herself, during which time she was in the arms of the very man who had drunk her blood. "I'm so sorry. . ." He sobbed as he held her close. Tears fell from his eyes onto her shawl and nightgown. She sat on the bed and pulled him with her. She didn't say a word, and only shyly undressed him. She took his nightclothes and gently slipped them on him. As she returned to him, he held her close, as though begging her to stay. She brought him under the covers and kept her hand in his until he fell asleep. She waited until it was near sunrise before slowly sneaking back to her room. She collapsed onto the bed and for the first time took in the look of the room. Each of the four corners of the room had a potted plant. On the one by the door were some red roses. Across from it were some white roses. On the opposite side of those were some yellow roses, and finally, her favourites, blue roses near the bed. She smiled happily at the roses. The bed was made of oak, and the pillows were made of cotton to avoid allergic reactions from any of the girls. The covers were decorated with flowers, with the bed sheets blue and the covers brown. Across from the bed was a dresser, by which was a full-body mirror. Next to the mirror was a closet with two shelves on. There was a window by her bed, with mauve curtains. She had an end table underneath it, on which was a lamp and some photo frames for her to put pictures in. She had a chair near the door, by which was a sofa. By the sofa stood a foor lamp, and by that was a large bookshelf filled with books except for the bottom two rows, which were for her own books. She smiled happily and relaxed in the room, collapsing onto her bed and falling asleep, thinking only of Zero Kiryu and how much she wanted to help him.

**A/N: Yeap. Zero already is confuzzled by his feelings for Dawn! Please review and tell me what you think. I will be posting things for Howl's Moving Castle and The Cat Returns, but those might be one-shots. **

**Love you all!**

**Evangelina Amaryllis**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It became a routine. Zero would take Dawn to her dorm and she would wait until all the girls decided to go see the Night Class. She would go with them as though eager to see the Night Class, too, but would force them to leave, with almost a different threat each time. Suspension, expulsion, or being locked in their dorms, each caused them to leave without question. She would greet the Night Class, bow to Kaname Kuran, and smile at Yuuki. She would kiss Zero's cheek and return to his dorm, waiting for him. He told her that her blood would last him about a week each time, and she understood. Just to humour him, she would change her shawl each day. Sometimes it would be as red as the blood he craved from her; sometimes it would be as silver as his hair. He would only smile and say what she wanted to show him in the colour. Red was blood. Silver was 'my hair', and brown would be her eyes, even though she meant the horse.

On the final night of the week before weekends, Zero returned to find her wearing a beautiful green shawl. She was asleep on his bed, the shawl only barely covering her. He fixed the brooch that held the shawl together and stroked her hair. He remembered his night with her, as he sobbed and she put him to sleep. He held her hand gently and only then realized how petite her hand was compared to his. Her whole body seemed to be so fragile, that he feared that one day he would break it. He wondered what she was dreaming about. It seemed to be a good dream, as her face seemed very peaceful. He wanted to have her sleep in his room, but he knew he couldn't; it would cause questioning from the other people around him, including the headmaster. He gently picked her up and rested her head on his shoulder. Her brown locks were only very slightly tangled as they framed her beautiful face. As he set her down on her bed and brought the covers over her, he noticed that her cheeks had turned red. As he turned to leave, thinking it was nothing, her eyes fluttered open and she groaned. "Zero. . ." He noticed how strained her voice seemed, and he dashed to her side. "I'm here." He assured. She coughed twice before smiling at him very slightly. He put his hand on her forehead and realized that she was very warm. He immediately took her into his arms and ran to the headmaster's private quarters, not even caring if he got ill, too.

He brought out his key and held her with only one arm as he unlocked the door. He walked through it and closed it again, then set her down on the couch. "I'll be right back, Dawn. I promise I will." She nodded and smiled at him again before he departed to wake up the headmaster. Kaien Cross seemed shocked that Zero would return at such a late hour, but understood when he explained the matter. The headmaster walked with Zero to where the girl lay. She was coughing and seemed to be getting pale, but red at the same time. Her classmate ran to her and held her hand. "How long have you been like this?" He asked desperately. She smiled and stroked his hair lovingly. As she opened her mouth to speak, she coughed even more. As her coughing calmed down, she pointed to her bandage. His eyes widened and tears sprung out of them. A flow of apologies emerged from his mouth, although the headmaster could only guess what had happened. She shook her head and stroked his hair before bringing a finger to his lips. His own cheeks turned red, but for a different reason. The headmaster stepped in at that moment. "You're welcome to stay here, until you're better. I have an extra bedroom I use when the kids have a guest during the holidays or weekends. "She nodded and smiled, but pouted as she found herself unable to thank him. Zero dashed to his room and brought her a notebook and pen, hoping to help her in any way possible, since it seemed to be his fault. She smiled and wrote two words on there, drawing two arrows pointing to the headmaster and Zero. As she showed it, they nodded in response. "You're welcome." She started coughing again and Zero grabbed her hand. Dawn shook her head and wrote down one word on the next page; '_Water_.' Zero nodded and ran to get her a glass of water, but found that his 'father' had beaten him to it. Zero delivered it to her and she drank it carefully. He took a thermometer from the drawer. As he gently slipped it into her mouth, she nodded and kept it under her tongue until it beeped. Zero took it out and frowned. "She's got a fever of 39.4°C" Dawn wrote on her page. "_Please get my bag from my dorm. It's got all my things and some medicine I can take."_ Zero nodded and ran to her dorm faster than any racehorse could. He recognized her bag and as he picked it up, a picture slid out of it. As he saw it, he froze and his eyes widened. In the picture was her standing in the arms of his own brother and _that woman._ He noticed there were more photos, and finally a letter. He left the letter for the end and looked at the photos. One contained her with her arms around Ichiru, giving him his medicine, just as he himself had in the past. The next was of her on her knees in front of _her_. He kept looking through the pictures, some of happy moments and some of sadder ones. He finally came to look at the letter. It had two letters on the same sheet; one from Dawn to _that woman_, and one in reply. He read Dawn's first.

_Dear Shizuka,_

_Please refrain from harming the other one. The one you seek is one of your kind. He is the one who caused every form of pain any of us have gone through. Perhaps you should know the story, as I would seem to be making false accusations without it._

_Once upon a time, there were two brothers and their sister. The brothers were named Haruka and Rido, and their sister's name was Juri. Both of the boys loved their sister, but in a romantic term. Haruka seemed to always persist in her marrying him, until, when Rido requested her hand in marriage, she rejected for the sake of marrying Haruka. They had their first child and named him Kaname, after the ancestor you and I both know about. Out of bitter jealousy, Rido took that innocent child and switched him with the ancestor. And so Haruka and Juri raised the ancestor as their own child. Some time afterwards, they had another child; a girl. They named her Yuuki, and hid her from Rido; for fear that he would do the same to her with another person. And indeed, he did come for her. Haruka went out to fight, and as he did, Juri ran to the balcony. She gained his permission to do for their daughter what they always wished, and prayed that her son wouldn't hate her. She sealed her memories away and that side of her. And so, the two Kuran parents died. _

_Rido Kuran had a fiancée and I do suppose the both of us know who she was. He found out that you loved that human and had changed him, caring for him before he would become a Level E. Out of anger, Rido had him put onto the hunter's list, and none other than the Kiryu clan killed him. You sought the simplest form of revenge against them, by killing them and ruining their children's lives. They had committed no crime, as they had only been fulfilling orders. The one you seek is Rido Kuran, but not you, nor anyone but the one you seek to harm can kill him. I beg of you, Shizuka. If you insist on coming, then please do not harm him. He is the only one I have, and he is so much like, yet so different to his brother._

_Best Wishes,_

_Dawnitrea Marie Sun._

He read the back of it, already shocked by the story. He decided to put everything together after reading the reply.

_My dearest Dawn,_

_I understand what you request, and I shall do as you ask. He will remain safe, and so shall his brother, until the time comes. I did suspect that his parents had not committed suicide. I thank you for all the support you have provided us with until your departure. Perhaps I can promise you now that your loved ones have always been safe, one way or another. I will never forget the day when you begged me to spare their family, and I so stubbornly left to kill those whom I know are innocent now. I suppose all of us act upon orders sometimes. Even the one I loved was ordered to stay by my side. _

_I wish for you to know that I have written a will. In it, I have left to you an ever blossoming sakura seedling. You may plant it wherever you desire. I sense that I may die soon, and I hope you do not despise me for what I have done to the Kiryu family. Perhaps somewhere in my subconscious, I knew that you and he would meet._

_All my best,_

_Shizuka Hiou._

Zero frowned. Shizuka had regretted what she had done to his family. She had promised to not harm him anymore. He returned everything to the bag and stood up; mentally thanking Dawn for all that she had done for him and his brother, without his knowing it.

He returned to the room with her bag and sat by her. She wrote on her notebook and showed him. "_You read it, didn't you?"_ He nodded and stroked her hair. She sighed and wrote. "_Do you hate me?"_ He shook his head and smiled, kissing her hand. She smiled back and coughed a little. "_Get the pouch in my bag with Medicine written on it. Get me some antibiotic." _He nodded and fulfilled her request, giving her the pill followed by the water. She took it gratefully and smiled at him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed in the guests' bedroom. "I'll be spending the night here, even though I hate it." He grinned at her and she tried to giggle, but found herself coughing again. "I'll get you your things, and I'll get some clothes for tomorrow morning. Anything you were planning on wearing?" She shook her head and smiled at him, writing. "_You pick for me. Something comfortable, please."_ He nodded and rushed back to her dorm. He opened her closet and blushed as he saw the most elegant of clothes. They were all modest, too. He took a loose, elbow sleeve blouse with a flowing skirt. They were purple and he thought they would be relaxing enough. They were probably the most casual thing in her wardrobe. He brought some sandals for her in the case of her wanting to go out and returned to her with them. He held them up for her to see, and she smiled at him, nodding in approval. He took her hand and sat by her, staring at her as she lay there. Eventually, she grew tired and fell asleep, Zero falling into his own slumber soon afterwards, his head sliding onto the wall.

Zero woke up in a daze, his neck hurting from his irregular sleeping position. As he slowly let the sunlight enter his eyes, he noticed that Dawn had changed into the dress and was sitting on a chair by his side, holding his hand. As he remembered the evening before, he jumped up, startling her and causing her to drop his hand. "You're ill! You shouldn't be out of bed!" She blushed and spoke in a weak voice.

"I'm fine, Zero. . . Well, better than last night, that's for sure. . ." He shushed her and placed a finger on her lips. "If you talk, your voice will never recover. I'll go get the thermometer to check on your fever. By the time I'm back, I want you in bed." She giggled and nodded in response, waiting until he was out of the room before lying down on the bed, putting a pillow up for her back to rest on. He came back and gently slipped the thermometer into her mouth. As they waited for the beeping that would alert the temperature, Zero couldn't help but notice that Dawn's smile seemed to never leave her face. He gazed at her, but was broken out of his trance by the loud noise coming from the thermometer. He took it out of her mouth and read it. "The fever's gone down to 38°C." He told her. She smiled and held her arms out for him. He shyly, hesitantly and half-reluctantly let himself be hugged by her. "Thank you. . ." She whispered. He nodded in response and picked her up bridal style. A slight pink graced her pale cheeks and he carried her to the living room. He sat down on the couch and set her onto his lap like she was his daughter. She giggled and hugged him tight happily. He blushed lightly but kept his hold on her. "Whenever you get tired, let me know. What would you like for breakfast?" She shook her head and shrugged. He smiled and put a finger to her lips as she was about to speak. He gave her the notebook and pen. She rolled her eyes and took the pen and notebook, writing where he can see. "_I don't really care. Just get me some fruit or something. Thanks for asking, Zero! ^_^" _He chuckled at the ending and nodded. "I'll be right back, Princess." He laid her down on the couch and bowed like a servant, smirking. As he walked away, he wondered what he should get her.

As he entered the kitchen, he looked around. He started cutting some fruit for her; apples, bananas, cantaloupes, peaches, pineapples, and finally some grapes to boost her blood pressure. He made her some orange juice and put everything on a tray and carried it to her. She sat up on the couch and smiled at him. He set the tray on the table and knelt down by her side, holding up the plate and feeding her gently. The headmaster was about to walk in, but stopped as he saw the scene. At first, he was preparing to barge in and yell about how cute they looked, but decided against it. Zero was smiling for the first time since four years ago, and he didn't want to ruin it. He slowly stepped away from the living room as Zero slipped the medicine into her mouth, followed by the orange juice. She seemed to always be smiling, but Zero knew that she had many things on her mind. He knew from the letter. Ever since the Rido Kuran incident, he knew something new would come into his life. But he never imagined it would be as divine as the girl who lay before him, eating the fruit he had cut for her and drinking the juice he had made especially for her. "_Zero, do you know my favourite food?"_ She wrote, holding up the notebook for him to see. He shook his head. "I never thought to ask you; what is it?" She giggled and wrote one simple word, then thought for a moment, before continuing. "_Fruit! Especially pineapple, apple, banana, cantaloupe, peach and orange!" _He chuckled and nodded, continuing to feed her with great care. As the plate and cup became bare, he set them aside for the headmaster to put away and picked her up. "It's warm out. We can sit outside, if you want." She nodded happily, but wrote down a request to get her shoes. He nodded and smiled at her. He smiled so much more now that he had Dawn in his life. He picked her up and walked her to the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed and slipping her shoes onto her feet gently. As he stood up, he tripped on the carpet and found himself on top of Dawn in a position he did not like to be put in. He looked like he might do something to her, and his cheeks burned red. Her own cheeks turned slightly pink, but she only pecked his cheek. He blushed harder than he could ever have imagined. As they stood up shyly, Dawn smiled. "_Can we pass by my room on the way?" _She wrote. He nodded and took her into his arms again, walking out.

As they arrived at the room, Zero opened the door for her and let her walk inside. She brought out a small but thick book and gave it to him. As he opened it, he found that it was a notebook with absolutely nothing inside. With the pen and notebook Zero had given her, Dawn wrote: "_It's a diary! You take it for one night and write in it, and then I take it for one night and write in it!"_ He chuckled and nodded, putting it into his bag gently. "Alright. Let's go." He picked her up again and took her out to the stables. He sat her down in a shaded spot and sat beside her. She coughed a little bit and Zero gave her some of his water.

Zero and Dawn sat by the stables for hours, until sunset. When they stood up to return, Dawn fell into his arms, having become dizzy from the sudden movement. He caught her and held her close, unbeknownst to him the blush that was on her face as she listened to his heartbeat. They remained in that position until Zero got the courage to carry her in his arms. He walked her back to the headmaster's quarters and sat her down at the eating table, sitting next to her. She wrote down a request to change her clothes for the evening, and he nodded, kissing her hand before going to her dorm. For the evening, he chose for her a black wool, long sleeve and high neck top with boot cut, comfortable black denim pants. He got her some shoes to match and took the clothes to her. She thanked him on her notebook and went to the guests' bedroom to change. As she came out, she saw Zero, Yuuki and the headmaster all in the kitchen. She blushed lightly and Zero took her hand. "You're not going to school for a week. " He stated. She pouted and shook her head. He patted her head tenderly, shaking his head. "No school. That's an order." She glared at him and wrote. "_I thought I was the princess here!"_ He sighed. "That's a direct order from a guardian. No school means no school; even if you're okay." As Dawn started to write an answer, she spotted a member of the Night Class roaming around after even his hours. She dashed out, dropping her notebook and pen, and grabbing the one sword that lay on a rack by the door.

Dawn yelled out at him as she drew near. "Stop right there!" She knew it was bad for her voice, but she had to stop the vampire. As he stopped and turn, she saw that it was Hanabusa Aidou. His eyes drifted from her face to the sword she held in her hand. "Come to punish me? You're not even on the disciplinary committee." He smirked. She dashed at him, grabbing him by his tie and successfully managing to hold him down with the sword to his throat. Sweat trickled from his hairline to his chin. "A-alright! I'll go back!" She let him go and held the sword away from him, turning from him and walking away. As he barely had time to heave a sigh of relief, he found her turning to him. "Well, come on. I'm taking you back to your dorm." He sighed and followed her, wondering how she got such immense strength. She knew Zero, Yuuki and The Headmaster were all worried about her, especially since she was ill and it was a cold night, but she had to prove herself as a guardian. As they arrived at the gate, Dawn continued walking, being granted instant access by the guard. She knocked on the door gently, and found it being opened by Takuma Ichijo. "Oh, Dawn! Welcome! Is something the matter?" He asked. She nodded and pointed at Hanabusa. "My sincerest apologies, Dawn; but still, thank you for helping us." She smiled and took his hand. "You're very welcome, Sir Takuma!" He smiled and led her inside, to which she complied happily. Everyone looked at her with questioning eyes. "Good evening, everyone." She greeted, bowing. They returned the greeting, some more quietly than others. "Come up to my room, Dawn, I'm sure there's something you want in return." She giggled and followed him, stopping as she saw Kaname Kuran nearby. Takuma had been walking as normal, and stopped to look at why she had stopped. She rushed to the pureblood and bowed. "Good evening, Lord Kaname!" He smiled at her and bowed slightly. "Good evening, Dawn. Thank you for returning him." She bowed again.

"It is an honour!" She blushed harder and harder each time she spoke. He chuckled and stroked her hair. As he turned to walk away, she called out after him. "She is safe." He stopped and nodded, before continuing on his way. Takuma decided not to ask, and bowed to Kaname as he passed by him. He then walked to Dawn, taking her hand again. "You're so polite!" She giggled and hugged him. He chuckled and walked her to his bedroom, closing the door. As she sat down in the seat he offered her, she became serious. "Tell me about the three roses." She said. He sat down and nodded, sighing.

"First, let me tell you the story. Once upon a time, there was a human woman who loved a vampire. Her other lover was a vampire hunter, but she didn't return his emotions. On the final night when the woman and the vampire would meet, he gave her a rose wrapped in silk. While she was in her room, her vampire hunter was forging nearby. As she removed the silk, she got pricked in the finger by a thorn, and at that moment, he had finished a sword. As she held the rose, persistent not to let it go, her hands bled until the rose was covered in blood, and at that moment, he had finished a gun. Finally, tears fell from her eyes onto the rose, and he had finished making a staff. He named them after that rose. The sword was named the Thorny Rose, the gun was named the Bloody Rose and the staff was named the Teary Rose." He sighed and looked into her deep brown eyes which seemed to drown anyone who looked at them. "But why do you ask this, Dawn?" She sighed.

"Because I want to find them. . ." He nodded.

"The Bloody Rose is with Zero Kiryu, and the Thorny Rose is with his brother. There has been no recollection of the Teary Rose since it was made. Very few know that it existed." She stood up and walked to him, sitting by his side. "Takuma, you're a very sweet vampire." He laughed happily and stroked her hair. "How do you know I'm not luring you here so that I can feed on you?" She giggled and shook her head. "You wouldn't." He hugged her close. "Sir Taku-"She was interrupted by the blond man as he held her. "Just Takuma." She nodded shyly and remained in his arms until they heard a familiar voice yelling for her. "Where is she?" He yelled. Dawn stood up and took Takuma's hand. "I have to go now." She coughed a little and Takuma held her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but as a vampire, if I kiss you, you'll get better." She blushed heavily and nodded. He gently leaned down to her lips, but was interrupted by the sound of a gun being pointed at him. "Let her go, vampire." Zero glared daggers at him. Dawn stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Takuma's lips. He kissed her back, healing her. Zero stood with his eyes wide and awestruck. As the two pulled away from one another, she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Takuma." She hugged him and smiled. "I'll be seeing you!" She said to him. He nodded and grinned, waving at her. She walked past Zero and out of the moon dormitory. Zero followed her, still shocked that she would kiss a vampire. "What was that all about?" He demanded. She rolled her eyes and continued walking, not answering his question. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Ouch! Let go, Zero!" She cried, frowning. He shook his head. "I only kissed him because he's a vampire and he can cure me!" Zero's eyes widened in shock, but he only tightened his grip on her arm. "What about me? What am I doing? Or is this just your way of telling me that you don't need me? Are you replacing me with some damned vampire?" She glared at him and held her sword to his throat. "Shut up, Level E. You are in no position to say anything to me." Zero's eyes widened in shock and he let go of her arm. "Fine, then. If that's how you feel, then stay in your dorm." He walked away. Dawn, realizing how much she hurt him, ran after him and hugged him, tears streaming down her cheeks and her coughing getting worse. She knew that a vampire's lips could only heal her slightly, but she was still ill. He stopped as she held him, crying into his back. "I'm sorry, Zero! Please!" He sighed and turned to her, pulling her into his arms. He stroked her hair as she cried, knowing that it was late and Dawn was tired. "How about going home and having some dinner. I'll make it for you." He whispered. She nodded and he walked her back to the headmaster's quarters, her tears dying away and the red going away from her eyes.

As they neared the quarters, Zero stopped and changed direction, leading her into the nearby forest. She looked around at the trees in the dark, then looked up into Zero's eyes, which she noticed were ash-mauve. He ran his fingers through her silk locks, and gazed into her eyes. She gazed into his, her cheeks turning slightly pink at his touch. True, maybe he wasn't the best person in the world; maybe he got jealous way too easily. But Dawn didn't care. All his drawbacks meant nothing to her. She cared for him as he cared for her, and she adored his eyes just as he adored her own. Dawn herself seemed to be a complete mystery to Zero. Sometimes, she would appear as innocent and sweet as an angel, but at other times, she could be brave enough to take a vampire hunter's sword and run out of the building, even when she was ill. She could kiss a vampire and only explain herself in a few words. She knew more about them than Zero could ever dream to know. Zero was as important to Dawn to Dawn was as important to Zero. She wanted to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect her. He wanted to keep her smile on her face just as much as she wanted to make him smile. He hated seeing her tears just as much as she hated seeing his frown. Rumours could fly around the two, and they would never be affected by them. They cared about each other more than anyone could say.

Dawn coughed a little bit and sneezed once, and Zero caught her into his arms, as though protecting her. He held her close and she blushed heavily as she found herself listening to his heartbeat again. She listened to the soft _ba-dump_ of his heart. They remained in that same position for what seemed like hours, days, weeks, months and years. Dawn felt like she could stay in his arms for all eternity. Zero was perhaps her only friend in the school. Yuuki was a simple acquaintance, and the Night Class could not be fully and completely trusted; she was always on her toes with them. Zero took her hand and stroked her hair, pushing her away from him ever so gently. He picked her up and raised her high before setting her down again. Dawn was a little confused, but complied to all his wishes. He danced with her in the forest, stepping around. Both of them didn't care if they got lost. As long as they had each other, they would be just fine, despite the fact that they still considered their relationship mere friendship, and nothing more. He finally stopped dancing with her and started walking back to the building with her. He seemed to be taking her back for good this time, but stopped by the last tree of the forest. He took her hands in his, then let go. He stroked her hair, then removed his hands. Finally, he put his hands to her face and pressed his lips to hers.

**A/N: Well, hope you liked this chapter! ^_^ Haha, total cliffy here!**

**Caught in the middle will be updated soon! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, the spoilers are increasing majorly, but this chapter is only reflecting on Ichiru's relationship with Zero. I'm gonna have more Ichiru/Dawn in this chapter. Just note that there's a small spoiler on Senri's relationship with Kaname. **

**Translations:**

**1****st**** Jap text: My name is Zero Kiryu. I like talking to Dawn and spending time with her. She is very special to me. **

**2****nd**** Jap text: Nice to meet you, Zero-kun! I also like talking to you and making you happy! You're also special to me!**

Chapter 3

Dawn's cheeks burned red as she felt Zero's warm lips on her own. However, she found the kiss interrupted by a punch to Zero's face. As they both stepped back in shock, they found Ichiru Kiryu glaring daggers at his brother. "Leave her alone, Zero." He ordered. Zero glared at him while Dawn blushed even harder. "I-Ichiru. . ." She stammered. The younger twin turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Please stay by my side." He whispered. She nodded and looked at Zero. He was holding his hurt cheek, staring after her. "Don't go. . ." He mouthed, unable to reach his voice as he found her leaving him. Just as he was beginning to be happy, she was taken out of his life; possibly forever.

Dawn coughed several times as Ichiru walked her to the dorms. "You let him. . ." He whispered to her. She nodded. "Ichiru. . . you both mean the world to me, and you know it. . ." He glared into space as he remembered seeing Zero touch Dawn; her arms, her hands, her beautiful hair that Ichiru kissed when they were together. He despised the image of Zero kissing her like she was his. They barely knew each other, but Ichiru had lived most of his life with Dawn. True, they never did confess love for each other, nor did they really kiss, but they were closer than any couple. "I-Ichiru. . . I feel dizzy. . ." She murmured. He didn't hear her while buried deep within his thoughts. "N-ngh. . ." She felt her head grow heavy while he grew even angrier at his brother for doing what he did to her. His thoughts cleared as he felt Dawn's weight on his side and he wrapped an arm around her, not noticing that he was practically dragging her along. When he finally decided to look into her eyes, his own widened as he found her unconscious. He picked her up and held her in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cursed himself for his ignorance. He carried her to his dorm and set her down on the bed, kissing her head and applying a cold compress to it. As he checked her temperature, he frowned as he found that it had increased; most likely because Zero took her out to the cold night. "I hate you, Zero. . ." he hissed to himself. Zero was the reason why Dawn wasn't feeling well. He drank her blood while Ichiru knew that she had a weak immunity system. All because of her sleepless nights by the weak boy, the many times she grew ill but ignored it in order to protect him. Ichiru climbed into bed with her and held her close to him. At that moment, he vowed to take care of her just as she took care of him when he was young and weak.

As her eyes fluttered open, she coughed a little before looking up to see Ichiru sleeping as held her. She giggled quietly before moving up and pulling him close, resting her head on his. He was finally strong enough to take care of her, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't take care of him in return. Her cheeks burned red as she heard him speak one word, one simple word that made the largest difference to her. She held onto him and fell asleep calmly, knowing that this was probably the last night she would sleep while being ill. Ichiru always managed to cast that spell on her to make her better at any moment.

Her thoughts were confirmed as she woke up feeling better than she ever had in all her lifetime. Ichiru stepped out of his bathroom, a towel around his waist and another on his head. Her cheeks burned red as she saw his recently built chest. She climbed out of bed and walked to him. "Th-thank you for taking care of me. . ." He chuckled warmly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She yelped slightly at the sudden movement, but found herself wrapping her arms around him. "Ichiru. . ." She whispered. He nodded. "I'm here, Dawn. I'll always be here. . ." She blushed harder as she found him picking up strands from her messy hair and kissing them. She looked up at him to see tears in his eyes. He reminded her of Shizuka. The tears that came to his eyes were just like hers. He pulled away and blushed lightly. "Mind letting me change? You can take a bath if you want. . ." She nodded shyly.

"I'll go get my things from the headmaster's quarters." She turned to leave the room.

"No!" He yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "Don't you dare go there!" She blushed heavily.

"I'll go. Just let me get dressed and I'll go get your things while you take your bath." She nodded and turned to walk to the bathroom. As she closed the door, Ichiru prepared himself for a battle with Zero.

Dawn slipped into the water and relaxed as the warmth of the water calmed her body down. It was perhaps the first time someone had taken care of her, but, to be honest, she preferred being the one to take care of others. She closed her eyes and remembered the previous night when Zero had kissed her, and Ichiru took her away. She remembered how Ichiru held her close, and how he had fallen asleep while holding her. Ichiru was closer to her than Zero, naturally, but she felt attached to the latter for a reason she didn't understand. As she heard the door open and close, she called out. "Ichiru, are you back?" She got no reply and began to worry. She climbed out of the bath and let the water drain away. As she wrapped a towel around her body and hair, she heard someone sob. Rapidly, she dashed out, only to see Ichiru holding her things close to his body like they were his only treasure. She slowed down and sat by his side on the bed, pulling him into her arms. He cried into her chest like a child crying to his mother. "There, there. . . What happened?" He sobbed for another half-minute before managing to speak to her and tell her what happened. "I-I went to get your things like I said. . . But Zero. . . He began punching and hitting me for no reason. I barely managed to get these. . . Because you mean so much to me, Dawn. . ." She blushed lightly, but took his hand in hers. He looked up at her with large, round eyes that were red from tears. "There, there, Ichiru. I'll deal with it." He climbed off the bed.

"I-I'll let you change. . . I went to your dorm and got you a dress. . ." She nodded and kissed his cheek to show her gratitude. He blushed and walked into the bathroom to wait. She looked at the dress he picked for her and blushed as she saw that it was the first dress they bought together; a red V-neck dress that reached to her knees. At the waist, it had purple patterns that made it look like a belt. She slipped it on and dried her hair with the towel before tying it up into a ponytail to let it dry a little more. "Ichiru, sweety, I'm done!" He blushed at the nickname as he stepped out of the bathroom. His cheeks grew even redder as he saw her beauty. She took his hand and walked him out of the dorm, with him not refusing to move with her, even when he saw that her destination was the headmaster's quarters. She knocked on the door gently, finding it to be Zero himself who opened the door. "Zero Kiryu, just who do you think you are?" His eyes widened in shock and confusion at her anger with him, until he saw that she held Ichiru's hand. "The one who nursed you back to health." He said plainly.

"What has that got to do with your beating up Ichiru?" She yelled at him. He blanched and stepped back. "If you came here to yell at me, then I don't wanna hear it. It's bad enough that you toyed with me then tossed me away." She froze at the words that pierced her heart and broke it into a million pieces. She ran away from him, leaving Ichiru's hand as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Ichiru turned and ran after her, grabbing her hand and pulling her close where Zero could see them. As she looked up at him, he took the chance and bent down to kiss her lips. Zero froze at the scene before him and felt the anger boil inside him, not understanding why. Dawn found herself standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him back, believing that she had no future with Zero, and that Ichiru was perhaps the only one who could ever truly love her. Ichiru smiled into the kiss and held her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zero slammed the door on the scene, leaning on the door. Kaien Cross frowned as he witnessed the scene. He didn't know who was right, or what would happen, but he knew for sure that things would get complicated in his school.

As Dawn and Ichiru stopped kissing, they gazed into one another's eyes. "I love you, Dawn." He whispered. She blushed lightly but pecked his lips before replying. "I love you, too, Ichiru." He picked her up and walked her to the stables. "Forget him. I want these stables to remind you of me, not him." He whispered. She nodded and smiled at him, choosing Agate while Ichiru took a beautiful white horse that stood beside Lily. "This one's name is Diamond." He told her happily. She giggled and mounted her horse as he did. As they galloped around the field, Zero watched from his window, tears in his eyes. "Hey, Ichiru! Watch this!" She called happily as she jumped over a large pile of wood. He laughed and galloped to her, holding her hand as he reached her. She smiled at him and they began to stroll together on their horses. As sunset drew over, they galloped up a small hill in the field together and stopped to watch the sun set on the horizon. By that time, Zero had gone on patrol. He walked to them as they gazed at the horizon together. "Both of you, back to your dorms." He ordered. Dawn glared at him.

"Ichiru, I don't feel like going back. Let's stay here. I honestly don't care what jerks in the disciplinary committee say."Ichiru chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"But I have a surprise for you, princess." She giggled and nodded.

"Okay, Ichiru, I'll come." They both galloped down the hill, holding hands. As they tied their horses in the stables, Dawn felt cold. She realized that she had felt a calming warmth when Zero had come to her, which slowly faded as she grew further away from him. She shook the thoughts out of her head and smiled as Ichiru walked her out to the building. She blushed heavily as she saw Kaname Kuran walking nearby. "Ichiru, do you mind?" She asked. As he understood what she meant, he shook his head and held his arms out as a sign for her to do as she pleased. She rushed to the vampire and bowed low. "Good afternoon, Lord Kaname!" He nodded and smiled at her.

"Good afternoon, Dawn. I hope you're doing well." She nodded happily.

"Tell me, Dawn; would you do me a favour?"

"O-Of course, Lord Kaname! I would be honoured!" He chuckled warmly and took her hand in his.

"Please accompany to a soiree the Aidou family is hosting. I don't want to take her there when I know that she's in possible danger."

"I would be honoured, my lord!" He nodded and smiled.

"Come to the moon dormitory at sunset tomorrow, and thank you." She bowed again as he walked away, before rushing back to Ichiru. "Ichiru, do you mind if I go to a soiree with Kaname Kuran?" He shook his head. "Just don't let him steal you away." He chuckled and winked. "My princess going to a vampire soiree. I can't believe it. . ." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head as he led her to the moon dormitory, where her surprise was. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Hanabusa Aidou standing at the gate with a ribbon in his hands. She bobbed a curtsy. "Good afternoon, Hanabusa." He returned the greeting before wrapping the ribbon over her eyes. "What?" She asked, looking around for Ichiru's hand. She relaxed as she felt him hold her. "It's a surprise, isn't it?" She blushed and nodded, being led by the two men to the dormitory. As they opened the door, she felt a strange feeling of the warmth of sunlight with the cool of the wind. As they removed her blindfold, she gasped as she saw everyone standing around happily. "Happy birthday!" They all said, Kaname Kuran in the front. She blushed heavily and looked around herself. "You. . . I totally forgot. . ." She murmured. Ichiru chuckled.

"You always forget your birthday, Dawn. Even when we were kids, you would remember my birthday but not yours. So selfless of you!" She giggled at his words and smiled at the Night class.

"Thank you all. Really, thank you all so very much!" She smiled happily. They all smiled and the two men led her to a chair similar to a throne. As she sat, they all stood in a line in front of her. "Begin the handing out of presents!" Hanabusa yelled happily. She giggled shyly.

"You guys didn't have to!" Seiren came first and handed her a wooden box. As Dawn opened it, she giggled. "This is lovely, Seiren! Thank you!" She held up the dagger that had a silver ribbon tied to the hilt. Seiren nodded quietly and moved to allow the rest to step forward. Ruka gave her a new dress, Takuma a novel on the story of the three roses, Hanabusa a snow globe with a sakura tree inside, Akatsuki a bracelet clearly chosen by Ruka. Senri and Rima had gotten her several boxes of pocky for her to enjoy, which she delighted with. Finally, Ichiru and Kaname came up with their gifts, Ichiru being the first. He kissed her hand before giving her a diamond ring with a necklace to match. "Ichiru, oh thank you!" She hugged him as he closed the necklace around her neck and slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed her lips before stepping aside for Kaname to give his gift to her. He bowed to her and held up the perfectly wrapped box that sparkled more than any of the other boxes. She carefully undid the ribbon and opened the box, finding a sakura seedling. The very same one Shizuka had promised her. She found herself flinging herself into the man's arms and hugging him, the box falling safely by their side. Everyone gasped except Ichiru, who stood by watching. Kaname hugged her close and smiled at her. "Congratulations, princess." He kissed her head. As they pulled away from each other, Kaname stood up and held her close. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." He said. Everyone stood, listening to what he had to say politely. "Dawn and I are blood relatives." Everyone froze in shock. Another sister? Cousins? Senri knew she wasn't his cousin or sister, so he, too was confused. "She is my second cousin." Senri understood then. He knew nothing of his father's family, so it would make sense. Everyone bowed to her and Kaname, Senri walking over to her and doing something he had never done in his life; he hugged her. "Welcome to the family, Dawn." He whispered. She smiled and hugged back.

"Sure are popular with the guys, Dawn!" Hanabusa said happily, grinning. She giggled and winked at him. Dawn giggled as the music played and everyone chose a partner to dance with. Akatsuki with Ruka, Senri with Rima and Dawn with the other men. Each one got a song with her, until she grew tired of dancing and stood at the buffet, drinking a cup of punch. Takuma walked to her side and bowed. "Would you mind if we did some quick rearrangements?"

"Not at all, Takuma!" She giggled. He nodded and picked her up, causing her to blush heavily.

"Begin!" He called out. Everyone began lifting things with their superhuman strength and taking them outside. Finally, a sofa was taken in front of the door. Takuma set her down outside happily. "We did this for my birthday, too." She nodded and stood, chatting with everyone about possibly everything; politics, finance, relationships, sciences, arts, literature, animals and the pacifist view. When she argued, she remained calm and kept a smile on her face, her words causing the other one to be speechless.

At midnight, she smiled and took Ichiru's hand, bowing to everyone. "Thank you, everyone!" They waved at her as she walked out of the dormitory gate with Ichiru, holding her presents happily. She walked to her dorm, smiling at Ichiru at the door. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, right?" He nodded and kissed her lips before letting her walk into her room and close the door. He then turned to go to his own room. She put the bracelet, ring and necklace in her jewellery box, the book in her bookcase, the dagger in its box in her drawer; the pocky in her mini-fridge, and sat on her chair to relax. She soon heard a knock on her door and stood up, opening it only to find that her day was either made better or ruined completely as Zero Kiryuu stood in front of her.

Ichiru hummed softly to himself as he arranged the books on his bookshelf in alphabetical order. He did this every week, since he tended to get careless over the week. Back in the days he lived with Dawn in the same house, she would do it for him. As he sat down on his chair, he remembered one of the many times she cleaned out his bookshelf.

"_Ichiru! How many times have I told you to organize your books in alphabetical order?" A nine year-old girl demanded as she frowned at a silver haired boy. "I told you to finish organizing them before your lesson!" He blushed lightly and pouted._

"_But it's so tiring! You know I'm weak!" He argued._

"_I told you before! The only way you're going to get stronger is to push your body!" She countered. He folded his arms. _

"_I'm not doing it! You're always so mean to me!" He stood up and walked away, stopping as she grabbed his arm roughly._

"_You idiot. . ." She muttered before looking up at him with tears in her large eyes. "Am I being mean for looking out for you? Who gives you your medicine? Who carries heavy things for you? Or are you just a lazy jerk who makes stupid assumptions?" She let go of his arm. "I'm not gonna do anything else for you if you're going to say stupid things like I'm being mean to you." At that, she walked past him. He ran after her, holding his hands out for hers. "W-wait! I'm sorry!" She continued walking, ignoring his pleas for her to stop. As he realized that she would continue ignoring him, he got to work, cleaning his entire room, scrubbing the floors, dusting the tables and shelves, and organizing his books. _

_He stepped out of his room, panting and exhausted. He saw her reading a big book on the couch. He panted quietly as he sat on the floor next to her. "Please just come with me. . . I'm not asking you to forgive me. . ." She nodded and put her bookmark in her book and closed it, walking with him to his room. She froze as she saw how clean it was, looking up at his sweating face. He blushed heavily as he felt her hug him, but found himself collapsing into her arms. She caught him and sat him down on his chair by the window. He gazed at the sky while she looked at his books, seeing a star flash by. At that moment, he made his only wish. "I saw a shooting star." He told her after he thought for a while. She looked up at him and smiled. "What did you wish for?" She asked him happily. He shook his head._

"_I'll tell you when we're older."_

"_How old?" She asked him curiously._

"_Hmmm. . . When we're both 19 years old, okay?" _

"_Okay! I won't forget!"_

He opened his eyes to find that he had fallen asleep, and it was almost sunrise. He got up to start getting ready for school, wondering how Dawn's night went.

"Um. . ." Zero said quietly. "Listen, I, uh, heard it was your birthday today. . . A-and I'd already bought you a gift, so it would go to waste if I didn't give it to you. . ." He held up a small blue box with a silver ribbon on it, looking away with a red face. "H-happy birthday. . ." Tears filled her eyes and she flung herself into his arms. He caught her, keeping hold of the box as he held her. "I'm sorry. . ." Her face turned a slight shade of pink as he embraced her. "I knew you cared about him but I punched him anyway. . . I was just so jealous. . ." She cried harder and pulled him into her room, closing the door and holding him. He stared at her with his own teary eyes and blushed as he found her already gazing at him. She tied her hair back and walked to the bathroom silently. She soon came out in a different dress; a red one. Her neck was bared completely, which made Zero feel very hungry. He didn't realize how long it had been since he had some blood in his mouth. He yearned to taste it once more; to feel the sweetness of her blood that wasn't too sweet or too sour. She sat by his side and moved closer to him, holding her neck out to him. "You haven't had your weekly dose. . ." She murmured. His eyes glowed red as he leaned in, digging his fangs into her neck. As he drank her blood, she held him close. Once he was done, she stood up and wrapped a bandage around her neck, then returned to him. "How did it taste?" She asked quietly. He blushed and smiled gently. "Doesn't it go without saying?" She nodded and sat down by his side. She sighed, knowing that she was currently in a relationship with this man's brother, and could never abandon him. Her eyes widened as she felt the lips that were at her neck at her lips, kissing her with more passion than Ichiru ever had. She kissed back for only a small moment, before gently pulling back. "Zero. . . I can't do this to Ichiru. . ." He sighed and nodded, pulling her into his arms.

"I understand." He stood up and looked at her. "But if he breaks your heart, I won't hesitate to break him." She blushed and stood up, taking his hand.

"You're my guardian angel; I know you'll always take care of me." She told him. He nodded and kissed her head, walking out slowly. Before he could open the door, he stopped. "O-oh! Happy birthday, Dawn." He told her, giving her the box.

"Could you stay while I open it?" She looked up at him.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Yuuki's gonna wake up soon, and I don't want her nagging me to get enough sleep again. . ." He frowned as though he wished he could stay for longer. She smiled and took his hand, kissing his cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Zero!" He nodded and hugged her one last time before walking out of the room.

As he walked out of the girls dormitories, he saw his brother in front of him. "What were you doing in the girls' dorm?" Ichiru demanded, although he knew the answer.

"I was only wishing her a happy birthday. Don't get on my case just for doing her a favour. Besides, she doesn't want me." He walked past him, knowing that he had no future with the only girl who could make him smile.

"Thanks again for the party, you guys!" Dawn said as all the Day Class girls returned to their dormitories at sunset. Kaname Kuran chuckled and smiled at her. "It was a pleasure, Dawn." She bowed to him and the others, and then waved at the two guardians. She stopped kissing Zero's cheek ever since she got together with Ichiru. She found Ichiru waiting for her by a tree and ran to him happily. He took her into his arms and walked her to his dorm, closing the door as they were both inside. "Remember when we were kids, and I told you I'd tell you what I wished for on that star?" He told her. She nodded and smiled up at him. "I wished for you to always be with me." He blushed lightly. She giggled and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I am always with you, silly!" He sighed.

"If that's so, then come on." He pushed her onto his bed, her eyes widening in shock. He came over her and held her close, working on the buttons on her coat. As he removed it, she stared at him. "Wh-what. . ." He kissed her neck, pulling her closer. As he attempted to unbutton her blouse, she slapped his hand away and moved away. He growled as he grabbed her by the arm and pinned her down onto the bed. As she struggled beneath his hold, he breathed onto her neck, causing a shiver to run down her body. As he again made to remove her blouse, she screamed out. "Zero!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she called his name over and over.

Zero froze as he felt like Dawn was crying out his name. He rapidly ran to her dorm, finding it empty. He growled as he searched the grounds, then finally made for his brother's room. He kicked down the door, panting heavily. As the door opened, Ichiru stopped his assault. Zero, realizing the situation, grabbed his brother and threw him away from the girl. His cheeks burned red at the girl whose bra was the only thing covering her chest. He turned his attention to the man on the floor and grabbed him by the collar, punching and kicking him with all the strength he had. Finally, after he knew the man was injured, but not dead, he walked to the girl on the bed and picked her up like a bride. He removed his jacket and gave it to her, which she put on quickly. It was much larger than her, but it was better than nothing.

As they arrived at her dorm, Zero closed the door and set her down on her bed. "Did he do anything to you?" He asked tenderly, holding her hands gently. She shook her head and burst into tears, flinging herself into his arms. He held her close, stroking her hair, before picking her up and holding her with one arm as he opened her closet and brought out the clothes that hid as much of her body as possibly, opting for a high necked, long sleeve and long skirted dress. He brought her some underwear shyly and walked her to the bathroom, putting her clothes on the basket inside before setting her down on the floor. She stared up at him, sniffling. He took a tissue and gently held it to her nose. She blew into it, and he threw it into the bin. "You take a nice, warm bath and get dressed. I'll be outside waiting for you." She nodded and stared after him as he walked out, closing the door behind himself. He sat down in the chair, relaxing after all the running and beating up of his brother. Dawn was too innocent to be taken advantage of like that; she was pure and kind and sweet. She always seemed to be able to make others smile, even when she herself wasn't smiling. Perhaps she was the perfect match for such a man as Zero. He was a dark, cruel creature who never smiled. It was possible that she existed to be with him so as to make up for what he didn't have, and he for her. Dawn couldn't protect herself, and they both knew it. She was also too trusting, but Zero could take care of her. He could tell her who he thought was too suspicious, and he could fight off anyone who hurt her. His thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening, and Dawn stepping out with a towel on her hair. The dress made her look lovely, and he stood up, taking her hand and leading her to her mirror. He took her hairdryer and gently put the towel onto her shoulders, before letting the hot air from the hairdryer blow onto her hair. She was like a doll in his hands, unable to move or speak of her own accord. Once her hair was dry, he put away the dryer and towel, then took her into his arms. He led her out to the balcony and smiled at her. "You can be a guardian by my side, Dawn. You're great at it." She remained silent, and they remained so until Zero blushed and spoke. "Um. . . You know, I've been studying Japanese recently. . . I was wondering if you could test me on it. . ." She nodded shyly and sat down on the small bench by the railing. "私の名前はゼロ桐生です。私はドーンに話をしたいと私は彼女を幸せにしたい。彼女は私にとってとても特別です." She giggled.

"ゼロくん、はじめまして！私も、あなたに話しているようで、私もあなたを幸せにしたい！あなたも、私にとって特別です!" He smiled and kissed her head, happy that she was returning to her normal self. As Dawn spied Hanabusa Aidou walking through the forest again, she pecked Zero's cheek before taking his gun and jumping over the railing. She landed gracefully on the ground and dashed to the vampire, closely followed by the one whose gun she stole.

As they arrived, Dawn held up the gun, prepared to shoot. "Sir Hanabusa, please return at once before I have to take violent measures." The vampire laughed happily.

"Oh, geez; loosen up, Dawn! " His facial expression turned grim. "I saw a level E, and am hunting it."

"We'll help you, Sir Aidou." She bowed. "Allow me a moment to bring another weapon; Zero, stay here with him." The silver-haired man nodded as she dashed off.

"How cruel; to force her to do something like this." The childish vampire teased.

"I'm not forcing her to do anything! She can do whatever she wants!"

"But does that include worrying about you? She's only with you because she's worried about you, you know." Zero froze at the words, but shook his head, holding the gun she had returned up. "Just you try, Mister-Big-Shot-Pureblood-Hunter." As he heard Dawn's quiet footsteps, he lowered the gun and smiled at her as she held a sword. "Stole it?"

"More like threatened." She giggled and turned to the vampire. "Shall we?" He nodded and his eyes turned red as he activated his acute vampire senses. They ran through the trees until they arrived at the dorm that had belonged to the Night class before the moon dormitory was established. "It's here, alright." Zero growled. Dawn tensed and held a hand to the hilt of her sword. They slowly walked to the door, keeping in the shadows. Hanabusa went in first, as the supposed most powerful, and was attacked by a creature he had never seen before. It was a stronger level E; a Level E that drank the blood of a pureblood, but returned to its state. Dawn brought her sword up in front of Hanabusa, and the creature backed off. "Let's see if you know how to play hide-and-seek!" Dawn growled and ran inside, closely followed by the two men. Hanabusa Aidou dashed in front of the other two and started rapidly searching the place, while Dawn and Zero kept calm. "We're gonna have to split up. Give a call if you find him." He said. She nodded and took the right passage, while Zero took the left. She took the stairs that seemed to lead to where Hanabusa went, and he did the same for the other side. As she scurried to the left side, she froze at the sight before her. Zero Kiryu and Hanabusa Aidou lay unconscious and covered in blood on the ground, the Bloody Rose thrown further away than even she could reach. The level E smirked and turned to her. She held her sword high, despite knowing that it would make absolutely no difference. He slowly stepped towards her, and she tightened her hold on the hilt of the sword. After a few steps, he leaped at her, her sword flying out of her hands and to the floor with a loud clatter. He grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall, the impact causing her to get dizzy. As he drew his fangs nearer to her neck, she screamed loudly the name of the person she wanted by her side. "Zero!"

**A/N: A long chapter just for you guys. Ichiru won't give up so soon! :D **

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

As he heard Dawn scream out his name, Zero growled. He hated himself for being unable to help her. He searched for the power he had before; the power he used to kill Rido Kuran, but found nothing. Dawn continued crying out his name as the level E's fangs got closer to her neck. Its actions were interrupted as a dagger pierced its heart. Dawn dropped to the ground in shock, staring into space. "I've got her; you two take the others." A voice called as she slowly collapsed onto the ground.

She awoke in the headmaster's quarters, in the same bed she was in before. Ichiru sat on the chair by her bed and she flinched away, remembering the previous night. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered. Dawn stared at him in shock; how dare he show himself after what he did. Akatsuki Kain walked inside, clearing his throat. "You're awake." He stated, looking at the girl. She nodded and made to sit up, but failed miserably, groaning loudly. Ichiru grabbed her arm, looking at the bloody bandage wrapped around it. He slowly and gently began changing it, the girl's eyes on him all the while. He kissed her hand after he finished and stroked her hair. "I'm not that bad, you know. I really am sorry." She nodded in response and looked up at Akatsuki. "I came to check the fire." She nodded and smiled at him as he walked to the fireplace and used his powers to build the fire again. She smiled at him gratefully before returning her attention to Ichiru. "Your voice is probably strained." He told her. She didn't know why she was capable of forgiving him after what he did. Her eyes widened in shock as Zero ran in. As he made to punch his brother, she grabbed his wrist, shaking her head. Zero stared at her in shock before calming down. It was just like her to be so forgiving. He sat on the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms gently. "You okay?" He whispered.

She nodded, whispering a response. "Y-yeah. . ." He looked into her eyes before gently kissing her lips. It didn't last long as he pulled away quickly, tears in his eyes. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met, Dawn." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb. Ichiru cleared his throat, causing both to look at him. He grinned and held his hand out for Zero to shake in a peace treaty. Dawn smiled at Zero and nodded as he hesitantly shook hands with his brother. Kaname Kuran stepped inside, receiving a glare from Zero. She rapidly sat up, blushing heavily. The vampire smiled at her and walked to her side, stroking her hair. "Thank you." He said kindly. She blushed and nodded, unable to find her voice again. He leant forward and kissed her forehead, causing both silver-haired men to draw breath. He bowed to her before turning around and walking out of the room. Zero brought a wet towel and wiped her forehead, smirking at her. Ichiru laughed loudly at his brother's actions, and it dawned on the two brothers that this was perhaps the first time in many years that they laughed together like this. Ichiru stood up and playfully pushed Zero away, kissing Dawn's lips. "Oh no you don't!" Zero said as he pulled them apart. Dawn was in shock at the two boys and sat up further. They took a hand each, kissing it lovingly.

Dawn looked up to find the two brothers glaring daggers at each other. She had hoped that they were happy together, but it was a dream. "It was your fault for being late!" Zero yelled.

"Are you mad?! You're the one who let her go!" Ichiru yelled back. The girl sat up.

"You two, please!" She pouted. They looked to her and each dashed to her side, as if racing.

"How're you feeling, Dawn?" Zero asked her quietly.

"I'm alright. . . What about you, Zero? And Hanabusa-senpai!" She rapidly sat up in bed.

"Relax. That idiot's fine." Zero scoffed, bringing her back down gently.

"Ichiru, h-how did you know?" She looked to the younger twin.

"When you take my sword, it means I have to save you. Old times give you experience, Dawn." He chuckled. Zero growled, causing Dawn to pout at him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"Ichiru, you really are amazing." The twin chuckled and kissed her head, earning a glare from Zero.

"Is she awake!?" Hanabusa Aidou yelled as he ran into the room. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, Sir Aidou."

"Jeez, cut that out! You almost got killed because of me!" He looked honestly sad. She giggled and shook her head.

"I followed by my own free will; it isn't your fault." He sighed in defeat.

"No use arguing with her." Ichiru told the vampire, smirking.

"I guess you're right." Hanabusa forced a smile. "Lord Kaname actually sent me to check on you. He also told me to tell you that the ball you were invited to was postponed to next week, and wanted to know if you'd be able to make it."

Zero frowned at her; what would she be doing with a vampire? It made absolutely no sense at all. Ichiru, however, was grinning widely. "Yeah, I think I can make it." She replied, a gentle smile on her face. Zero wasn't happy, of course. What was _his_ Dawn doing agreeing to go to _vampire_ parties with the lord of the _vampires_? He stood up and loomed over her, the expression on his face nothing short of frightening. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him; she definitely wouldn't be afraid what with her frequent experiences with much more frightening vampires. Even the Level E that hurt her was more frightening than this sane human before her. Of course, he wouldn't be sane for much longer if she kept on associating with – and making friends with – his mortal enemies; vampires. Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she sighed, a look of sadness crossing her face. She would have to tell him the truth about her bloodline, else he'll get mad later on when he found out through some other source. She knew he'd be mad anyway, but she wanted to get this over with. "Ichiru, could you please excuse us for a moment?" The younger twin nodded and bowed before leaving the room and closing the door.

"This must be pretty important if you don't want Ichiru to hear it." Zero mutters.

"It is. Zero, I… I'm part vampire." She got the words out before she could hesitate or change them. Zero remained silent, only standing up and taking a step back.

"Wh-what?" He whispered

"Zero, please… I'm mostly human!" He glared at her, not believing her words. "See, Sir Kuran Senior had an affair with a cousin of his who was part of the aristocracy. Their child married a human and had me, so really, I'm only a quarter pure vampire, you could say.

"Do you drink blood?" He hissed.

"_Very_ rarely. Like, once a year or something." She replied.

"Where do you get it from?" He asked quietly.

"Usually animals or pills. Human blood 's never touched my tongue." She sat up further.

"I guess…" He blushed and looked at her. "I guess I can't hate you more than I hate myself." She let out a sigh of relief and held her arms out for him as much as she could. Zero hesitated before running to her and holding her. "Promise me something." He whispered.

"Anything." She whispered back.

"Whenever you need blood, come to me." She nodded and smiled at him, kissing his head.

"Whenever _you_ need blood, you come to me. You could use some pure blood every once in a while."

"I love you." He murmured. Her cheeks grew bright red as she took in the impact of his words. Love was such a big thing. She didn't think he _loved_ her as much as _admired_ her, but she was wrong. She assessed her feelings quickly, wondering if she really, truly returned his feelings. She did.

"I love you, too, Zero." She replied, causing him to jump. "What?" She asked, giggling at his reaction.

His cheeks turned red. "I just… wasn't expecting that kind of response…"

"I love you." She repeated, kissing his cheek.

"I… I love you, too." A small smile played on his lips.

"I bet you don't love me as much as I love you." She whispered, giggling.

"Oh, really?" His smile grew wider. "We'll see about that!" He laughed as he kissed her lips, earning kisses back. They kissed for a while before Dawn heard a knock on the door.

"Dawn? Zero?" He called.

"Come in!" Dawn called out, despite Zero's silent pleas for her to kiss him once more. She held Zero's hand as he stood, unaware of the happiness he felt at having her soft, tender hand in his.

"So, what were you talking about?" Ichiru asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, nothing." Dawn sang before Zero could respond coldly. "Just a few confessions." She giggled and squeezed Zero's hand, making jealousy boil in Ichiru's heart.

"Well, I'd like some alone time with Dawn, too." Ichiru said, huffing.

"Fine by me." Zero said, squeezing her hand tightly as if to assure her that he still loves her. More than Ichiru seemed to show her. Zero exited the room quietly before closing the door. Ichiru remained at the wall for a moment before walking over to her.

"Zero probably fed you lies about loving you and liking you and not being able to live without you." Ichiru said, smirking.

"Lies?" Dawn frowned, not feeling comfortable knowing that she was unable to escape while Ichiru was speaking like that.

"Of course. My brother's a heartless jerk."

"Last I checked, it was you who tried to rape me." She sneered, anger playing at her voice.

"Oh? However, you noticed how violent he is, didn't you?" Ichiru frowned a little.

"Only when provoked. I also know who provokes him most of the time." Dawn frowned and sat up. "Let's hear what Zero has to say about this." She looked to the door. "Zero!" She called. He dashed in before she had finished his name.

"Right here!" Zero ran to Dawn's side and held her hand.

"Zero, Ichiru thinks you don't love me. That you're _too violent_ for me." Dawn smirked and squeezed Zero's hand.

"I will always love you, Dawn." Zero assured, kissing her hand.

Later that week, Dawn stood in her blue gown in front of her mirror. Hearing a knock, she called out for the person to come in. Zero stepped in, wearing a tuxedo and a bow tie. "Your escort has arrived, my lady." He announced, grinning widely. She ran into his arms, giggling happily and holding onto him tightly. Zero kissed her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before letting her return to the mirror. She held the blue rose around her dress.

"Should I put it at my chest or at my waist? Should I keep it at my shoulder?" She looked to Zero who walked over to her and took the rose, placing it in her hair and tucking it between her strands.

"In your hair." He stated before kissing her lips. She kissed back, leaning up to wrap her arms around his neck. Zero's eyes widened as he noticed a small notebook open on the table with a pen on it. He pulled away and picked it up. "May I?" She blushed.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone what you've read." He nodded and began reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_Only ten hours left until the ball. Ruka offered to take me to the hairdresser's with her, but I declined. Zero wouldn't be happy if he found out that I was spending extra time with the vampires. He worries a lot, but he's sweet. Lord Kaname stopped by in the morning and reminded me of the time during which he'd wait for me. It's fun being in the Headmaster's building, but it's a little odd waking up to the same man who runs my school. Yuuki's nice; she braided two bits of my hair today and I think they look great. She told me she'd transfer to the Night Class as of next week. It'll be a shame not seeing her in class, but I've got Zero. It's extremely embarrassing to admit, but I like it when he kisses me and I feel safe when he holds me. It's like I've got my own personal bodyguard, but he's better than any bodyguard._

_Well, I'm almost done getting ready for the ball. Now, if only I had some chocolate cake. Maybe I'll make Zero get me some if he stops by._

Zero laughed as he set the book down. "Mind if I borrow it? Oh, and I forgot to give you this." He reached in and gave her the notebook she had handed him when they first met. "I filled in the first entry for you. I expect to read some more cheesy stuff in there. I'll be enjoying the rest of this book in the meantime. As for your cake, well, it should be arriving any minute now."

Dawn nodded and flicked open the book.

_Entry Number One._

_Zero Kiryu._

_Well, I guess this is like a sort of diary. Dawn, I really don't know what to put in here, since I'm with you almost every waking moment, but I do want to tell you that I love you. Yuuki's been trying to tell me she's leaving, but I don't want any goodbyes or tears. It'd be best if she just left. Anyway, we'll still see each other in the headmaster's quarters. Man, that is one crazy guy. He's under the impression that he's my father just because he took me in. Anyway, I guess my day's been okay. Ichiru teasing a little, but it's fine. I'll be waiting for your response. _

_All my love,_

_Zero._

She closed the book and put it away, kissing his blushing cheek. At that moment, Hanabusa Aidou shuffled into the room nervously.

"Um, lady Dawn?" He murmured.

"Yes?"

Hanabusa blushed and looked up at her. "I ate your cake."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zero felt like he wanted to choke Aidou all over again. Dawn sighed and shook her head. "It's fine." Zero growled.  
>"No it's <em>not<em> fine, you idiotic bloodsucker!" Zero half-yelled.  
>"Zero!" Dawn cried, holding his arm. "It's fine, okay? I can eat cake anytime." She hugged him, calming him down. He sighed and hugged her back. "Anyway," Looking at the aristocrat in front of her, she smiled. "Sir Aidou, is the carriage ready outside?" He nodded, still nervous. Zero still had the Bloody Rose in hand, and it terrified him. The gun's bullets could kill him, or worse, make his face look less than perfect! Hanabusa wouldn't be able to handle it. "I'll be right out, okay?" Aidou nodded and shuffled out just as he came in.<br>"Fat, food-obsessed bloodsucker…" Zero muttered under his breath. Dawn pouted at him.  
>"Zero! Come on, it's not a life or death situation!" She huffed, folding her arms. He chuckled and pecked her cheek before holding his arm out for her to take. She did and was led out by him, smiling up at him. "You promise to be nice to Lord Kaname, right?"<br>"Depends on your definition of 'nice.'" Zero murmured, frowning as always.  
>"You won't insult or hurt him in any way." She rephrased. He nodded and shot a glare at a girl watching from the door.<br>"If you're jealous, get a life." He snapped. The girl scurried inside, terrified of the young man. He _was_ on the disciplinary committee, after all. Zero wouldn't tolerate any harsh words or looks to the girl. Not after he got her back from his brother.

As they walked outside, Dawn saw the entire Night Class along with Instructor Yagari and Headmaster Cross waiting for her next to a carriage that reminded her of Cinderella's white pumpkin carriage. "My little Zero's growing up so fast!" The headmaster cried, crying tears of happiness. Dawn giggled as Zero gave out a dark aura of rage.  
>"I'm not your little anything!" Zero snapped.<br>"So harsh…" The headmaster nevertheless regained his composure soon and stood politely as Lord Kaname stepped out of the carriage to greet the girl. Her cheeks turned bright red and she curtsied as low as she could without ruining her dress.  
>"Good evening, Dawn." Kaname spoke quietly, as always, and she felt calm and intimidated at the same time.<br>"G-Good evening, my lord." She replied, her voice coming out higher in pitch than normal.  
>"Thank you for giving me the honour of having you as my partner." He was definitely saying this out of common courtesy.<br>"I am honoured that you asked, my lord." She replied, smiling at him politely.  
>"Thank you, Zero. I trust that you will protect her with your life, correct?" Zero nodded, tightening his hold on the girl. "Good." Kaname took Dawn's hand and pulled her to the carriage, much to Zero's discomfort, but the guardian followed. Before she got on the carriage, she greeted all the members of the Night Class.<br>"Idol." She grinned as she said the nickname. The blond in question grinned back, looking much more cheerful than in her dorm. "Thank you so much." He took her hand and kissed it politely.  
>"No need to thank me. Just don't forget that I owe you a cake!" Dawn laughed and nodded, patting his shoulder before moving on to the modeling duo; Rima and Senri. Rima gave her a small smile, staying silent as she nibbled a stick of pocky. Senri removed the pocky from his mouth, kissing her hand before putting the pocky back in his mouth. Luckily, he hadn't gotten to the chocolate, so he didn't leave any stains. Seiren bowed tomboyishly, but didn't kiss her hand. As Dawn looked again, the silent girl was gone. Probably gone to be Kaname's eyes and ears somewhere. Maria was gone, naturally, and that left Dawn's favourite member of the Night Class; Takuma.<br>"Dawn, you look wonderful." Takuma was smiling brightly as he complimented her. She couldn't help herself; she hugged him tightly, despite knowing that Zero wouldn't like that. She had a feeling Kaname Kuran wouldn't really care. "Have fun, and be careful." Takuma whispered affectionately. She nodded and moved away.  
>"I will, Sir Takuma." She curtsied to all of them before walking to Kaname. "Shall we, Lord Kaname?" The pureblood nodded and opened the carriage door for her. Zero held her hand, helping her into the carriage before waiting for Kuran to climb in. Naturally, Zero possessively took the seat next to the girl, feeling like he was once more in a love triangle that involved Kaname Kuran, even though he knew that it wasn't true this time.<p>

Zero kissed Dawn's forehead as they came to a halt outside the palace where the party would be hosted. "Wake up, Dawn." He whispered to her sleeping form. She groaned quietly as she sat up. "We're here." She smiled up at him and nodded, looking at her reflection in the window and slightly adjusting her hair before smiling at Kaname.  
>"At least you'll be able to stay up after your nap." Kaname got out of the carriage, followed by Zero, who afterwards proceeded to help Dawn out of it, not trusting the vampire holding the door open with his girl. The vampire whom Zero was sure was a Level D noticed Zero's tattoo immediately and froze. Zero sighed as he set Dawn on the floor.<br>"Zero won't hurt anyone." She assured the vampire, as if reading his mind. The man nodded, letting them walk with Kaname. The guards stopped them after letting Kaname in. "I'm Lord Kaname's partner for the evening." Dawn spoke politely, a small smile on her face.  
>"Highly unlikely. Lord Kaname Kuran would never bring a human and a hunter with him." Dawn's eyes widened in surprise.<br>"But I am! We even came together!" Zero held Dawn tightly before growling at the guard.  
>"Let us in, else you'll be punished by Kuran himself." Zero was very aware of Kaname's power, and he knew that he would most definitely punish the guard if he found out. He then gestured to the bracelet Dawn had taken from Yuki. "Besides, she can literally paralyze me if she wanted to. She loves you bloodsuckers; it's disgusting sometimes."<br>"Zero, I told you to be nice!" Dawn cried, pouting up at her escort. He shook his head, a smirk on his face. Kaname Kuran stalked outside, his eyes bright red with rage.  
>"What is taking you so long?" His question was directed more at Zero than at Dawn, but she responded.<br>"The guard doesn't believe us…" Kaname looked at the guard and sighed.  
>"I'll deal with this later. Come on, Dawn, Zero." Dawn climbed the stairs to take the lord's hand gratefully as Zero followed her, sneering at the guard, and they went inside.<p>

As they danced, Kaname held Dawn protectively. "You will dance with Zero next, and you will keep your eyes on mine. You will read my eyes, and if I tell you to stop and come, you will do so." He ordered in a whisper. She nodded, waltzing elegantly around the ballroom before putting her feet together at the end of the song. As the next one started, Zero walked over and took her hand, Kaname walking to the balcony window.  
>"I'm guessing he told you to keep an eye on him?" Zero whispered, smiling as they swayed with the music.<br>"How did you know?" She asked, surprised. Her eyes went between her escort and partner, Kaname simply nodding with a small smile every time she looked at him.  
>"Because I know Kuran. He's worried someone will go mad and hurt you." Zero sighed, feeling much weaker than the pureblood. He had his gun in his suit, but he wouldn't tell any of the guards. No one dared to check him, since he'd come with Kaname Kuran. As they danced, Dawn spotted Kaname's eyes widening at her with urgency.<br>"Zero, we need to go to the balcony. Dance me there, okay?" Zero nodded and steered their waltz to the pureblood, reluctantly handing the girl to him.  
>"It's not safe. Already five nobles have been staring at your neck. Come." Kaname whispered urgently before pulling her out to the balcony. "I have to go do some work with the older nobles. Zero, you protect her with your life, else I'll take it." Zero simply nodded and held the girl tightly as they stood by the banister. Kaname walked back inside, leaving them alone.<br>"I'm scared, Zero…" She admitted in a whisper, holding onto him. Zero sighed and held her close.  
>"Don't be. I have the rose." He smiled at her as she looked up at him. "Trust me. Worst case scenario I'll run with you. The academy's safe from unadmitted vampires. Rido Kuran being an exception, of course."<br>"You're not helping, Zero." Dawn said dryly. He smirked and pulled her to see the lake beneath them.  
>"Just calm down. Kuran'll be done with whatever it is he's gotta do, and we're outta here." Dawn nodded and looked at their reflection in the lake. Vampires were drawing blood from one another in the garden, as if they were in a tryst. The pair's peaceful moment was interrupted by the window opening.<br>"Are you done, my lord?" Dawn asked as she turned. Her eyes widened as she saw a strange vampire walk to her, his eyes glowing. Zero held her tightly, growling.  
>"Oh, I'm just going to start with you." The vampire leered at her, his black hair falling over his eyes, his face pale as snow. Zero brought out his gun and aimed it at the noble, his growls growing louder.<br>"If you dare touch her, I'll shoot." Zero threatened.  
>"What can a mere human gun do to me?" As the vampire dashed to Dawn, Zero kicked him away before holding him to the wall.<br>"This is no human gun. Ever heard of the Bloody Rose? Most powerful anti-vampire gun in history." Zero showed him the engraved words before aiming it at his heart. "Get inside or I'll shoot. I don't care about dying." Zero's own eyes were threatening to glow, but he hid it as best he could.  
>"That's enough, Zero." Kaname said with authority as he stood at the window. "As for you, Mort, you will be severely punished." The noble's eyes grew wider and wider as he took in the pureblood's presence; his <em>master<em>'s presence. "Get inside." The vampire named Mort scurried in, leaving the two young men and the girl alone. Dawn was at the banister, terrified.  
>"It's okay, Dawn." Zero whispered, walking to her and gently pulling her away. He smiled at her before turning to Kaname. "I think we should leave." Kaname nodded in agreement.<br>"I saw Mort come outside. You will be well rewarded, Zero." As Kaname turned to lead the way outside, Zero replied.  
>"I don't want any reward. I saved her for myself, not for you." Kaname chuckled and continued walking, the hunter and human following suit.<p>

"I sincerely apologize, Dawn." Kaname said for what could very well be the seventieth time. He looked miserable, despite his position and power.  
>"Lord Kaname, it isn't your fault. I agreed to come, knowing full well the dangers of a human being with a group of vampires. I'm just happy you and Zero were with me." She smiled at him, her hand coming to his. Kaname nodded and sighed, kissing her hand.<br>"Did Mort see your eyes, Zero?" Kaname asked.  
>"No. I held it in, but I really did want to kill him." Zero was sulking simply because he didn't get to kill any vampires that evening. "I can't believe that all those vampires were so obsessed with you! You'd think they've never seen a human before!" Zero half-yelled at Dawn.<br>"Some of them may not have, Zero." Kaname replied calmly, understanding the Level D's distress.  
>"At least we all got out safe. Did you finish what you went in to do, my lord?" Dawn smiled politely at Kaname, who was still looking miserable. As he replied to her question, his eyes lit up.<br>"Indeed. I've arranged quite a sum of donations for the academy, and there will be many new facilities next year." Kaname seemed proud of himself.  
>"That's great! Thank you, Lord Kaname!" Dawn tried her best to show her enthusiasm, but Kaname could easily see through her ruse.<br>"Dawn, you're shaken from what happened tonight. I can understand that. Please, don't put on a mask in front of me." He gave her a small smile as if to reassure her that he won't bite. Dawn shook her head nervously as she remembered the aristocrat. As the memories flooded her mind, she burst into a flood of tears. Zero immediately held her in his arms, not wanting Kaname to touch her.  
>"Oh, Dawn…" Zero whispered. As his eyes fell on her bare neck, he winced, shoving her away as he writhed with pain.<br>"Z-Zero!" She stammered, surprised.  
>"D-Don't come near me…" He muttered, trying his best to not look weak in front of Kaname.<br>"Zero…" She took his hand and kissed it. "My lord, I…" Her eyes fell on Kaname sadly. He nodded, as if he knew that she had been giving him blood. She sat closer to him. "Zero, drink my blood." She whispered.  
>"N-no!" He yelled, trying to push her away. She persisted.<br>"Zero, do you _want_ me to cut myself and force the blood into your mouth?" She threatened. He looked at her, not liking her words. He sat up and took her into his arms. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She assured, sighing. His eyes glowed that same beautiful shade of crimson she loved as he dug his fangs into her neck. She looked at Kaname, who watched with disgust.  
>"That's enough, Zero." He ordered as Dawn's head started to spin. "I'd rather you drink my blood than hers."<br>"I'd rather die, Kuran." Zero replied as he licked away the blood on her neck.  
>"Are you saying you prefer <em>human<em> blood?" Kaname's eyes glowed an intimidating shade of red.  
>"He knows, my lord." She replied weakly, holding onto Zero. "He knows I have pure vampire blood in my veins."<br>"Guess why she insisted?" Zero's eyes calmed to their normal shade of ash-mauve as he held the girl in his arms tightly. Kaname merely nodded to her.  
>"Zero… Are you full?" She looked up at him innocently. He nodded and held her closer, much to Kaname's distaste. Kaname felt like it was Yuki being held by the Level D, aside from the lack of romantic feelings he felt for Dawn. As they stopped, Dawn quickly let her hair fall over the marks, hiding them before she climbed out to meet the aristocrats she loved dearly.<p>

"I wish I was there!" Aido yelled for the fifth time that evening. "I would have beaten up that idiot! I can't believe I used to be friends with that idiot!"  
>"Keep your voice down." Kain muttered, rubbing his temples.<br>"It is quite strange, though, that a noble would lose control like that." Takuma mused.  
>"That wasn't a noble…" Zero whispered. Everyone stopped, staring at him; all except Kaname.<br>"Don't be an idiot, Kiryu. People like _you_ aren't exactly allowed in." Aido snapped. Dawn stayed quiet, holding Zero's arm.  
>"What do you know, Lord Kaname?" She asked the pureblood. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.<br>"How dare you-"Ruka started, but Kaname held up a hand, silencing her. She frowned and moved closer to Kain, who merely wrapped an affectionate arm around her.  
>"She's right, Ruka." He murmured. "So's Zero. That was a Level D." Kaname walked to him. "Tell them how you know, Zero."<br>"The fangs." Zero stated simply. "They weren't as neat as…" He frowned as he found himself unable to continue, but Dawn came to his rescue.  
>"As mine, for example." She worked hard, but managed to extend her fangs. Ruka frowned, feeling slightly jealous. Dawn's fangs were beautifully neat and were as white as pearls. The men nodded and she retracted them, letting Zero continue.<br>"Exactly. That, and I'm pretty sure none of you would be getting frantic if Kuran left your side for a second." Zero continued, holding Dawn tightly. Aido shrugged and nodded. "You also wouldn't really be staring at her neck like some sort of animal looking at its prey. _I_ even have more control than that." Dawn smiled up at him proudly. Despite the fact that really, she barely knew him, she felt prouder of him than she had ever been proud of Ichiru. She looked down, regretting her thoughts. She really cared for Ichiru, but he was just… She knew he was being too difficult to handle, but she felt guilty. He could be sick, for all she knew! As that thought hit her, she broke away from Zero's arms, surprising everyone around. "Dawn?" Zero looked at her, his eyes full of worry.  
>"Where's your brother?" She demanded.<br>"Headmaster's quarters, why?" Zero frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
>"I'm really worried about him. Can we go back? Please?" Zero sighed and nodded. "Excuse us, Sir Aido, Sir Takuma, Sir Kain, Sir Senri, Lady Rima, Lady Ruka and Lady Seiren. Thank you, my lord." She nodded her head at everyone except Kaname, to whom she bowed. They all bid her farewell before she broke into a run, picking up her skirts as she raced to the headmaster's quarters, followed closely by Zero.<p>

"Hey, Dawn!" Headmaster Cross greeted cheerfully from the door as he opened it.  
>"Good evening, headmaster." She stood on the tips of her toes, looking for Ichiru.<br>"Ichiru's fine, if you're looking for him. He's sitting in the living room watching cartoons and eating ice cream like a good little boy." Kaien Cross laughed at his own joke, but stopped as soon as he saw Zero's glare.  
>"What's going on, Headmaster?" Zero growled, holding Dawn tightly.<br>"He's got a cold, and he hasn't stopped coughing since you left." The headmaster told them, becoming serious. As soon as he told her that, Dawn dashed inside.  
>"What did I say about being careful of the cold?!" She yelled as she ran into the bedroom she was sure her old friend was lying in. Zero chuckled as he followed behind her.<br>"Sorry, Mother. You didn't exactly specify." Zero teased.  
>"Now's not the time, Zero." She glared at him, earning another chuckle before she ran in, looking for his twin brother. The young man was sleeping, coughing uncontrollably. "Ichiru, wake up. You need to take your medicine." She whispered comfortingly. The bells in his hair jingled as he groaned, sitting up slowly and coughing again. As Dawn opened the bottle of pills, she gasped. "How long have you spent not taking your medicine, Ichiru?!" She cried.<br>"A few weeks." He coughed more. "I-I wanted to show you th-that I'm better now…" He looked at her sadly. "So you'd lo-love me, like you love Zero…" Dawn held the younger twin in her arms and sighed.  
>"Honestly, you're such an idiot. Of course I love you, Ichiru. Just, I love you as a brother." He coughed more as he opened his mouth to respond. "Zero, go get some water. Fast. Ichiru, you're taking double dosage tonight. It'll make you very drowsy, so no school tomorrow." Ichiru nodded, not saying much else. Zero had left and returned with the water.<br>"I found a bottle of distilled water the headmaster had stored. He'll kill me for this, but it's worth it." Zero smiled at his brother. "Besides, if you care this much about him, he can't be _that_ bad. Then again, some would argue that you're too nice." Dawn whacked his arm in protest, but a small smile graced her lips. As she gave Ichiru the combination of pills from different medicines, he took them and coughed again after swallowing. He drank more water and leaned back.  
>"Thanks." He croaked.<br>"No need to thank me. Just promise me you won't do something like that again." She pouted and held his hand.  
>"I promise…" As the medicine started taking effect, he got back under the covers and closed his eyes. "Dawn…" He whispered her name before falling into a deep sleep. The girl kissed his forehead before sighing and standing up, hugging Zero tightly.<br>"I knew something was wrong." She murmured.  
>"Mother's intuition?" Zero smirked as he pulled the giggling girl outside.<br>"If I'm his mother then I'm yours, too." She teased back. He laughed and shook his head at the idea, simply picking her up and placing her on her bed.  
>"You get some rest." He half-ordered. "You've got a big day at school tomorrow." As she tilted her head to the side in confusion, he smiled. "You have your very first day as an official guardian and member of the disciplinary committee, so that means you have to go on patrol with me all night." She hugged him tightly and laughed, happier than he'd ever seen her.<br>"Will I get to use Ichiru's sword and yell at Sir Aido and watch the Night Class in their lessons and-"  
>"Calm down." He whispered, chuckling softly. He noticed how much he laughed when he was around her. "You get to do all of that, but I was hoping you'd say you want to stay with me for longer." She laughed and kissed his cheek.<br>"Good night, Zero." She patted his shoulder.  
>"Good night." He waved as he walked out to let her change. He'd let her stay in the Headmaster's Chambers that night, and he'd suffer the pain of waking up to Cross' loud bantering, as long as it meant he would also wake up to see her smiling face.<p>

Zero groaned as the bell rang to signal the end of class. The bell gave him quite the bad wakeup call, and it left him with a bad headache. "I'm sick and tired of this bell!" He heard Dawn cry out as she, too, was awoken by the loud ringing noise. He chuckled as the class stared at her next to him. "What? Can't a girl get her beauty sleep without having to wake up like this?" Sayori gave her a smile and stood up, walking to her and giggling.  
>"You remind me of Yuki." Sayori spoke quietly and calmly as usual. Dawn had to remind herself not to call Yuki Kuran a Lady, and instead gave her a small smile in response.<br>"She was on the disciplinary committee, too, wasn't she?" Dawn leaned her head on Zero's shoulder, and he chuckled, letting her rest. Sayori noticed how much closer they were than Zero was to Yuki, but she said nothing and simply nodded. The class rep exploded into a loud rant at that moment.  
>"Why should <em>she<em> get moved to the Night Class?!" He shrieked. "The Night Class is made for especially smart and beautiful people, like Ruka!"  
>Dawn frowned and stood up. "Yuki's a very pretty girl, and she's very smart! She just couldn't pay attention in class because she stayed up all night on patrol!"<br>"Why are _you_ even defending her?" The boy in the glasses demanded. "You barely even _know_ her." Dawn growled. He was definitely lucky she had to go pick up the sword from her dorm; else he would have found himself impaled with it.  
>"Whether or not I know her is none of your business. Now leave her alone and get to your dorm before I give you a detention for being out after class!" She glared.<br>"What about Sayori?!" He yelled.  
>"Sayori stays with me. She helps me make sure the girls stay in their dorms, and is therefore counted as a helper of the disciplinary committee. If you don't like the way I work, go tell the headmaster. I <em>dare<em> you to." She smirked as she found Zero standing next to her, giving her intimidating appearance more effect. The class rep trudged off reluctantly, grumbling under his breath about it not being fair. "Well, bye Sayori!" Dawn jumped over the tables and raced out of the classroom, followed closely by Zero who also happened to be holding her books and satchel.  
>"Dawn!" He yelled as he ran after her. "Honestly, you're crazy when you don't sleep well!" Sayori giggled as she watched them before sighing. Yuki had Kaname Kuran, Dawn had Zero, but she would never be able to have Idol. Not now, and not ever.<p>

Dawn groaned as she saw the girls screaming and pushing her over to get to the gate. "Why're they so hyper today?!" She called to Zero, who grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
>"Tomorrow's Saint Chocolatle's Day. You didn't know?" Zero smirked, not believing that she was a girl who didn't consider it the most important day of the whole school year.<br>She blushed lightly. "I guess I lost track of time. I'll make my chocolate tonight." He glared and ran at a few girls who were trying to climb the walls, making them fall. Hit with a sense of déjà vu, he froze in position. Dawn had faster reflexes and dashed to the falling girl, catching her and groaning under the weight before setting her down. "Seriously, guess why we're doing this…?" She muttered, before looking at Zero. He shook his head and sighed. He was over Yuki; he was sure of it, but he still felt strange at each memory. He felt like he wanted to run inside and kill her and all the vampires once and for all. As Dawn realized something, she ran to Zero's side and whispered into his ear. "When did Yuki move to the Night Class?" He held her close.  
>"Last night. She couldn't handle being around so many people at one time." He replied quietly. She nodded before unsheathing her sword and holding it up.<br>"Listen up! If you don't get to your dorms right now, I'm locking this gate with my sword and I won't let the Night Class out until you get bored and leave, so get to your dorms!" She yelled angrily. The girls shuffled away, feeling sad for the gorgeous members of the Night Class who wouldn't be able to get to their classes. After the last girl left, the gates opened and the Night Class walked out. Aido, as always, was depressed to find his fans gone. Dawn kneeled to the floor, her hair falling over her face and baring her neck, which looked extra appealing to every male vampire who could see her. All except Lord Kaname. He walked with Yuki and placed a hand on her head.  
>"How do you feel, Dawn?" He whispered.<br>"I'm fine, Lord Kaname." She looked up at the pair and smiled. "Good evening, Lady Yuki. How do you do?"  
>Yuki smiled at her. "I'm fine, thank you, Dawn." Her long hair was tied into a loose ponytail, and her brown eyes sparkled in the setting sunlight.<br>"Thank you, Dawn, for protecting my Yuki all this time." Kaname smiled softly.  
>"Protecting me?" Yuki blinked and looked up at her brother.<br>He nodded. "How else do you think we kept you safe until you could be moved to be near me? I couldn't trust anyone but Dawn." Yuki hugged Dawn tightly, forcing her to stand up. Dawn smiled and held the pureblood, patting her back.  
>"Thank you so much, Dawn." She whispered.<br>"It is simply my duty, my lady." As she let go, Dawn stepped back and stood up straight. "Tomorrow is Saint Chocolatle's Day! Remember to keep order and Sir Aido; please don't take anything other than the girls' chocolates."  
>Aido pouted. "Why are you telling me?!" He yelled.<br>"Because you're the one with the least self-control, Sir Aido." She snapped before taking Zero's arm. "Anyway, we're off to patrol."  
>"Dawn!" Aido called. The girl in question turned on the spot, taking Zero's breath away once more. "Call me Idol." He smirked and winked at her, earning a dark glare from Zero. Dawn took the request with more joy, giggling and nodding.<br>"Alright, Sir Idol. Have a good night, Sir Idol, Sir Senri, Sir Takuma, Lady Ruka, Lady Yuki, Lord Kaname, Lady Rima and…" She giggled. "Sir _Wild_." The ginger-haired young man blushed at the nickname and merely waved, letting her dash off with Zero, who grabbed her sword off the floor and chased after her.  
>"Dawn, you really need to stop making me get your things for you!" He yelled.<p>

Dawn sighed as she watched the Night Class in their lesson. She counted them and frowned as she found a certain blonde, messy haired young vampire missing. "Somehow, he seems to match his nickname. He's like one of those actors who are never show up on the set." She muttered under her breath.  
>"I would have expected you to say that about <em>me<em>, rather than him." She heard a calm voice whisper in her ear. She jumped in surprise, unsheathing her sword and holding it out at the person. She sighed in relief as she saw the red-haired model. The one who for some reason was away from the girl who was sometimes confused as his sister, despite how different they looked.  
>"Sir Senri, you frightened me!" She put her sword down and gave him a small smile.<br>"Aido isn't on school grounds, so don't bother looking for him." He told her, folding his arms.  
>"Don't tell me he's gone after another Level E!" She cried, already tossing her cloak off and making for the edge of the balcony.<br>"If you go, you'll die." Senri countered, reaching out to stop her.  
>"Sir Senri, you can either tell me where he is, or I can go around searching for him." She looked down and saw Zero patrolling nearby. She'd have to leave without him noticing her.<br>"He's out in the abandoned town right after the forest. You can't miss it." Senri sighed, obviously not wanting to be blamed for her likely death.  
>"Thank you, Sir Senri. Get back to class and don't tell anyone." She nodded to him before leaping down, being careful to make as little noise as possible. She couldn't bear it if Zero got hurt because of her. Her mind trailed to his brother, who lay in bed in the headmaster's quarters. She would come back alive, for him; for her brother.<p>

Dawn managed to get past Zero without too much trouble. He seemed too immersed in thought to pay attention to the subtle noises a squirrel could make. She raced through the forest, clutching the sword. She leaped over logs and branches with grace, her head seeming to rise and fall depending on the obstacles in her way. Finally, her feet hit rock instead of grass, and she found herself in a barren town. There were absolutely no signs of life, but there were signs of death. Blood was splattered along walls and on the ground, but she noticed one thin trail of blood that looked different. It seemed to be a brighter red than the others. Her breath caught in her lungs as her mind leaped to conclusions. Aido. She dashed along the trail, her feet not seeming to move fast enough. "I wish Lord Kaname was here!" She heard the blonde call, his voice sounding far too weak for him to be in good health. She had enough common sense to slow down and stay quiet as she neared the monster attacking her friend. It was a black-haired woman, her brown Victorian-style dress tattered and torn. She peered from behind a wall at the scene. The woman had her back to her, so she couldn't see much, but just seeing the blood on the walls told her that death was the Level Es only punishment. She tiptoed quietly, only to have the noble ruin her plan. "Dawn, what are you doing here?" He cried out, drawing the vampire's attention to her.  
>"Sir Aido, you couldn't shut up, could you?" She yelled as she leaped back, sword up and protecting her torso. The woman's face was covered with blood, her fangs dripping with it. It was disgusting to Dawn. She glared, knowing full well that no one would come to her rescue. Not Zero, not Ichiru and definitely not Lord Kaname. She raised the blade as she bounded at the beast. "Die!" She yelled angrily.<br>"Give me your blood, little girl." The woman's voice sounded strangely familiar, but Dawn couldn't place the link. She somehow felt like she had never seen her, but had most definitely heard her before. Her eyes widened as her mind became flooded with memories. _"Oh, sweet, sweet, blood! What about you, you silly old man?"_ Dawn took a step back.  
>"<em>Get outta here, Dawn! Now!"<em> A man's voice. A voice she loved dearly. _"Leave it to me. You just run until you find a busy town!" _Feeling all her memories come together, she was filled with new rage. Her eyes glowed bright red as the pureblood inside her rose, intimidating the beast before her. She would never forgive her for that. That woman had taken everything from her, and Dawn was going to get her revenge. She raised her sword and yelled out angrily as she charged.  
>"You… You killed them! You killed my parents! You killed my brother!"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dawn's eyes were shimmering with tears as she swung her sword at the vampiress. The female turned to her, eyes glowing in recognition of a higher-up. Even so, she was too far gone to place the link. _Little boy..._ The memory was replaying itself over in her mind as she dodged and slashed continuously. "Hanabusa Aido, get out of here before you get hit!" She cried. The blonde faltered, but then decided to go off. To get help? She didn't care. This was her battle. She bared her fangs, circling the Level E, whose lips were covered in innocent blood. _It tastes so... Pure..._ She raised her sword and in the blade saw her family; those who were murdered at the hands of this monster. She left a trail of dust behind her feet, her hair flying out behind her as she sprinted back towards the beast. The vampire dodged lithely, looking like a succubus from a book. _Do you think I'm strange, little boy...?_ She cried out in rage as she attacked her again and again, missing each time. Just one hit was all she needed. The blade missed the woman's hip by a centimetre; her neck. Dawn's eyes were shining brightly, and as the vampire inside her made itself known, her control over the sword became weaker. Finally, she saw that she had no power with such a weapon. She tossed it away before it could hurt her. Her nails extended into claws, her fangs lowering themselves past her lips. She heard footsteps behind her, but she ignored them. She had to kill this beast. _Now... Let me drain you of your blood..._ "I'll kill you... Just like you killed them." She hissed, growling as she threw herself at the woman. She hissed as she tackled her to the ground, holding her down by her wrists. _Perhaps if I torture you first..._ Dawn cut a deep cut through the Level E's chest, making it cry out in pain. Somewhere, she heard someone call for her to get away from it. She ignored it. _It's time..._ "It's time... For my revenge." She leaped back before smashing her claws through the woman's chest, bringing out her heart and smashing it in her bloodied hands. The blood splattered over her face and body. Suddenly, she felt hands on her hips and growled.

"Calm yourself." She heard Kaname Kuran's authorative growl and nodded. As her fangs and claws retracted themselves, her eyes went back to their innocent brown. She collapsed into the pureblood's arms. Out of the corner of her eye, as she was about to lose consciousness, she saw Zero staring at her with shock written over his entire face. Then, it was all black.

Dawn awoke to find herself wrapped in bandages. "What... Happened?" She asked quietly, sitting up carefully. She saw Zero staring at the fireplace, and Aido kneeling beside her.

"You drained your body, and I think that Level E smashed you up a bit." The blond explained.

"I don't remember it doing that." She mumbled. Aido chuckled softly and ruffled her hair, but Zero's voice was far more grim.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"Sir Aido, if you'd please excuse us." She murmured. The vampire nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Once it was shut, she returned her gaze to Zero. "I did tell you." She said meekly.

"Not about that!" He shouted, turning to her. His face was pained, and it hurt her to see him like that. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to save that sicko's ass?"

"I didn't want to worry you..." She looked down. "I wasn't expecting it to be her..."

"Her? Oh, yeah, what was _that_ all about? Revenge?" He spat the last word. "Did she steal something from one of your vampire buddies?" His words struck her heart. She didn't know he could be so cruel, but she should have expected it. His hatred for vampires could very well incorporate her as well.

"She... She killed my parents and my brother... My _human _parents and brother... You expect me to see her and just let her go? She attacked us, and she killed them right in front of me." She whispered, the memory still playing in her mind like a video on a screen. Zero froze. Perhaps he hadn't realised that she was just like him in every way; she was part vampire, she had lost her family to a vampire, and she wanted her revenge, just as he did. He turned his back to her.

"How'd you become a vampire like that?" He mumbled, changing the subject.

"No idea. It just happened, I guess." She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears at the prospect of losing her lover.

"I see..." He looked back at the fireplace.

"Zero, I-" She started, but he interrupted her.

"You nothing. You got your revenge, yeah? You got what you wanted." He growled. "You didn't wanna _worry_ me... More like you didn't need my help." He punched the wall, causing her to flinch, and in turn making her entire body hurt. She took the pain silently. "You knew you could do it on your own, so you thought; why should I take that little Level E with me. Isn't that it? You thought I'd just drag you down."

"Zero, of course no-" He interrupted her again.

"You're part pureblood. It's in your blood to be a stuck-up jerk." He glared at her. "But y'know what? You and Kuran aren't all that different." He stalked out of the room, quickly replaced by Ichiru. The twin's presence did nothing to soothe her pain; instead, it intensified it as she felt like she was looking at the old Zero; the Zero that loved her. She shut her eyes as tears cascaded down her face, each eventually caught by Ichiru as he placed his lips over her head. In that moment, she willed her body to go numb as she fell asleep.

As Dawn slept, she remembered; practicing Japanese together, him taking care of her, seeing the letters. She remembered pecking his cheek on the very first day. When they went horseback riding together and he took her off the horse with his strong arms. It was all so vivid and blissful, but she soon woke up to find a reality she didn't seek. Ichiru was at her bed, not Zero. Her body felt better; she could at least walk. He took her hand as soon as she made to move, and as she stood, she sighed. "Thank you, Ichiru." She whispered. He nodded and led her to her desk, helping her sit before taking her comb and gently running it through her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and felt revolted. She was so pale and her eyes so sunken. Her cheeks were clinging to her face. Was she that ugly now? She looked no better than a Level E. She didn't feel happier after killing the woman; she hadn't gained anything. In fact, she had merely lost the man who had loved her wholly and truly.

"If he can't love every part of you, then he isn't worth it, Dawn." Ichiru said quietly, tying her hair into a neat ponytail. Perhaps he was right; perhaps there was no point in venturing forth into a tunnel with no light at the end. She looked up at the twin, and he smiled at her. "I'm here for you." She nodded and stood up, putting her shoes on with Ichiru's help before walking out of her room with him. The headmaster's quarters were empty, and the sun was still up. Ichiru led her to class, where Instructor Yagari waved her in and ignored her apology. Ichiru pulled her down next to him. Zero, however, was nowhere to be found. Dawn worked through the rest of the school day, feeling numb.

Ichiru took Dawn's hand and pulled her towards the Moon Dorms. "I love you, you know." He whispered. She nodded and stared at the massive group of girls in front of her. She had no spirit; no threats to give. She sighed and made her way through them, finding Zero missing again. She blew on her whistle weakly and called out. "I'm not in the mood to beg, so get to the dorm before I get annoyed!" She made sure she was loud enough to be heard over the chatter, and the girls stared at her in awe. Eventually, they returned to the dorm. They were clearly not prepared to anger a member of the disciplinary committee. As the members of the Night Class filed out, Dawn bowed politely.

"Ah, Dawn." Takuma Ichigo paused in front of her and smiled. "Would you do me a favour and wait for me in my room after patrol?" She nodded simply, and he was on his way again. She wasn't even willing to be curious. She really didn't care what he would want from her. Ichiru followed her around during her patrol of the school, yammering on about things that she didn't really care for. Finally, as they sat together at the balcony, Ichiru frowned at her.

"Listen, Dawn." He said quietly. "I know you're upset about Zero and what happened with him, but could you at least do me a favour and stop being so much like a zombie?" She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I mean, you could at least put it behind you. You're way stronger than this." She sighed and shook her head.

"Having Zero hate me's just..."

"The exact same thing I'm going through, and I'm used to it. I don't exactly _like_ it, but I'm adapting. You taught me that, remember?" She nodded and chuckled softly at the memory. "I do love you, Dawn. I know you probably can't tell me you love me now; not if you're gonna be honest, but you could at least gimme a break. I'm doing my best here." She nodded and offered him a smile. He was right. Why should she make him suffer just because she missed Zero? True, she did wonder where he'd gone, but it was time to move on. It could never work with Zero if he hated the side of her that was a vampire; it was just as if he'd been in love with Yuki.

"D'you think he's doing okay?" She whispered.

"Zero goes off on his own all the time; don't worry about it. Now c'mon, let's check the other side of the school." She nodded and walked with him again, doing her best to have some more emotion. It was difficult, but she decided that she would do it for Ichiru.

After patrol, she made her way to the dorms upon Takuma's request. She entered calmly, leaving Ichiru in the empty lounge as she climbed the stairs into the room she remembered from last time. She sat on his chair, waiting patiently and contemplating her current situation. She couldn't trust Ichiru after the last time she gave him her love, but what could she do? She took a deep breath. Perhaps avoiding a romantic relationship would be best for her for now. Takuma walked in as she made this decision and smiled. "Ah, it's good to see you remembered, Dawn." She stood up and bowed, and he did the same. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something." She sat back down, and he patted the loveseat he had placed himself on. She walked towards it and sat down calmly. "Now, after what happened yesterday, we can all agree that the side of you that's a vampire is still active, and based on that, I'd like to suggest that you join the Night Class. You've got more friends here, too, so you should be happier." Dawn paused. Joining the Night Class? That would mean being away from Ichiru, wouldn't it? But still, he was her only friend in the Day Class now. She knew the people in the Night Class, but did she really? Aido was just a pretty face with a dorky personality to her. Takuma was nothing more than a kind man who helped her. Could she really call any of these people her friends? She shook her head silently, causing Takuma to tilt his head in confusion. "Whyever not, Dawn?"

"I can't leave Ichiru." She stated simply.

"Or perhaps you can't leave your memories of Zero." She heard Kaname's voice say from the door. She jumped, standing up, but not bowing. Not this time.

"How dare you-" She started, but Takuma interrupted her.

"How dare _you_ speak so rudely to lord Kaname?" He hissed.

"No, Takuma. Let her. She is of my family, after all." Kaname smirked. She hated it. She hated being a vampire; it had cost her the love of her life, and she hated it. That much she knew he was well aware of.

"I'm not part of your family. That would be too sickening." She growled. "I don't care who you are; none of you are my friends. Just because I showed you some respect, doesn't mean I'd care if any of you died."

"Then why did you save Aido?" Takuma asked, his voice suddenly taking a much harsher tone. Had he ever been like this? She couldn't recall. She didn't care to recall.

"So he'd owe me one." She lied before stalking out. Ichiru stood up from the lounge, surprised at the girl's sudden entrance. "We're leaving." She announced. Ichiru followed her without saying anything, instead stumbling after her as he tried to catch up with her long strides.

Dawn only calmed down once she was back in her own dorm. Ichiru had said goodbye at the entrance to the dorms. She couldn't sleep in the headmaster's quarters; not if there was the slightest chance that Zero would be there. She couldn't bear to see his glare again. She nestled herself into her bed, curling up into a ball under the covers as the sun was making its entrance. Perhaps she would be able to get one or two hours of sleep in before school started. She looked at the sealed diary on her bedside table. She sat up and sighed, picking it up and holding a pen in her hands. She hesitated before writing in her entry.

_Entry #2 – Dawn._

_Today was the worst day of my life. _

She didn't know what else to write. An apology? What for? She couldn't help it if she was a vampire. She sighed and looked at the page before adding in one line.

_Entry #2 – Dawn. _

_Today was the worst day of my life._

_Today, I lost the only thing I had; love._

She shut the book and set it aside before closing her eyes. She needed to rest, otherwise she would be falling asleep in class. Ichiru wouldn't be able to defend her like his brother did; Yagari wasn't as fond of the younger twin as he was of the elder. She let sleep take over her mind, and with it, the impending nightmares she knew were coming like an army invading an innocent village. Except that she wasn't innocent. She was a vampire; a monster, and that was all that passed through her mind that sleep. She only stirred once as she felt the wind brush past her nose before she fell into the deepest slumber she had met in a long time.

The next morning, she was surprised to find that her alarm wasn't ringing. Instead, the sun was high in the sky, and her room had transformed into a much more lavish one. The floors were carpeted in red, all around the circular room. The walls were made of grey bricks that looked almost gothic. On the wall was a single black bookshelf lined with un-named books. Across the room, there was a door with no latch from the inside. She was locked in. Looking at the bed, she saw a tremendous amount of pillows lined around her head. There was a single window, paned with stained glass in many different shades of many different colours. This room was extravagant; luxurious, and could only belong in one place – the Moon Dorm. She leaped out of the bed, rushing to the window and trying to open it. It was bolted shut. She peered through the glass and managed to make out what looked like a lake; the same lake that was at the entrance to the Moon Dorm. Based on her memories of the outside, she managed to deduce one simple fact; she was stuck in one of the towers, and someone had seen to this happening. How had she not awoken, though? Surely the movement would have woken her; she wasn't _that_ deep of a sleeper. The answers came to mind like a smash to the back of the head. The breeze she had felt at night wasn't a breeze; it was a drug to make her sleep! She growled under her breath before walking to the back of the room. She ran towards the door, accelerating as she did so. Finally, she raised her arm and smashed it against the wood. It didn't budge. She ran back and repeated her actions once more. On the third time, she found herself smashing into a body. "Ow..." She muttered before looking up. It was Kain.

"Why're you making such a ruckus?" He asked dully, as if her presence was an annoyance. How dare he speak in such a manner to her?

"Oh, I dunno; maybe 'cause you _locked me in here_!" She shouted.

"I did nothing of the sort. Lord Kaname just asked me to guard your door – nothing more."

"Yeah, well, you mind giving me an explanation for this?" She placed her hands on her hips expectantly.

"Your knowledge is mine. Now would you please just get inside? It's too bright for me to be awake." He grumbled. She sighed and shook her head. There was clearly no use in asking for more from Kain.

Dawn was sat on the floor reading one of the only novels in the bookshelf when she heard a knock on the door. Standing up, she called for the person to come in. It was Ichiru. "Ichiru, what's going on here?" She said before he could open his mouth. He sighed and shut the door behind him.

"Just come over here." He held his arms open for her. She was reluctant, but she stepped into his embrace. He tightened his hold on her. "Kuran ordered it." He mumbled. "I think he's trying to get you used to things here so you'll join the Night Class."

"But why?" She asked, placing her hands on his back. "Why's he so desperate to have me here?"

"'Cause you're a vampire – at least to him. He doesn't care how much of you is a vampire, but after that incident, he's almost certain you're an asset here.

"And who's gonna go on patrol if I join the Night Class? Is he that stupid?" She grumbled.

"Zero, of course." Ichiru's voice was dripping with poison at the mention of his brother, and she was sure he had felt her wince as he said it.

"Zero hasn't been around." She murmured, looking away.

"I know, but he will be sooner or later. He never goes away for _too_ long. He always comes back." She felt like Ichiru was just trying to appease her, and shook her head, stepping away and looking into his eyes; the eyes that reminded her so much of Zero.

"Do you want me to join the Night Class?" She asked, trying her best to keep her face expressionless.

"I want you to do whatever's best for you." He replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Ichiru Kiryu, do you or do you not want me to join the Night Class?" She hissed, glaring at him.

"I... I do, Dawn." He whispered.

"I knew it." She muttered before starting to pace around the room in frustration. Ichiru walked towards her and grabbed her hands, getting down on his knees and looking up at her with tears in his eyes. Needless to say, she was surprised.

"Dawn, please. You know I love you. I'm just worried about you. What if you can't control it? It's a monster, Dawn, and if you stay in the Day Class, you could get in trouble, or worse; you could hurt someone." She felt the words sinking in. He was right. She had had no control over her powers in her last battle; who was to reassure her that she wouldn't lose power again? She nodded and kneeled down to be at eye level with Ichiru.

"Just stay with me." She murmured.

"Always, Dawn... Always." Ichiru smiled and pecked her cheek, pulling her into his arms. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door interrupted their embrace.

"Time's up." She heard Kain's voice growl.

"Time? Am I a prisoner now?" She hissed. Ichiru held her down before she could stalk to the door, clearly to give Kain a piece of her mind.

"It's just Kaname's orders. I'll come back, okay?" He smiled at her, and she nodded, watching him as Kain opened the door for him and let him out, before shutting it tightly again.

After a long while of endless reading, Dawn sat up in bed. "Kain!" She yelled. "You out there?" The student grunted and opened the door; the sun was still up outside. "I'm hungry." She said simply. He nodded and shut the door. She could hear his footsteps and prayed he'd get her something decent. She was imagining things like cakes and steaks; the girl hadn't eaten in a while, after all. Soon, the door opened again. He found her sitting on the bed, cross-legged. He placed a cup of red liquid on the table next to her. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Lord Kaname's orders." He stated simply.

"Do you want me to die of starvation? I'm only part vampire, you know. Making me live off blood'll still make my body food-deprived." She stood up and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'll speak to Lord Kaname, then." He bowed. "Also, um..." He looked around before leaning next to her to whisper. "See that back door? It's a bathroom. I don't know about you, but I'm sure no one monitors the sewage system. You and I both know the blood pills taste like crap." He stood up straight as if he had said nothing and left Dawn with her jaw dropping to the ground. She took the cup and walked into the bathroom, looking around carefully to check for any surveillance. There was none. She discreetly poured the contents of the glass into the sink, running the water afterwards to get rid of any traces. Once it was clean, she walked back into the room and set the empty cup on the table, and she waited. She sighed and looked around. Was this how Rapunzel felt when the witch locked her in the tower? It was a shame that she didn't have hair long enough to let up a prince; much less a prince to climb up to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called quietly. Kaname stepped in, looking regal as always.

"I see you drank it." He raised an eyebrow. Was he that surprised?

"Well, I'm not gonna let myself die of thirst if you wanna make me die of starvation." She grumbled.

"Bring it in, Kain." He ordered. The ginger brought in a tray, laid with a large plate piled with food. She jumped up as he set it down for her and began almost tossing the food into her mouth. It wasn't getting swallowed quickly enough, and she barely noticed the two gentlemen leave. If Kaname could be called _gentle._ She sighed once she was finished. Was this to be her life? Being starved and imprisoned? She shook her head and sighed, curling up on the bed and closing her eyes.

She awoke to find Kain shaking her gently. "Mm?" She murmured, rolling over to face him.

"It's time for you to prepare for class." He stated, standing tall again.

"Class?" She tilted her head. "What time is it?"

"Six. Sunset will be upon us soon, so hurry." He folded his arms over his chest.

"_Six_? Dammit, Kain, I am not gonna let you keep me up until sunrise. I'm too tired." She grumbled.

"It's time for you to prepare for class." He repeated. She grabbed a pillow and threw it, aiming for his face. She peered up to check if she had hit; it had done so perfectly. He sighed. "Listen, you and I both don't want to have me carry you out of here, but Lord Kaname's ordered me to do it if you don't co-operate." She groaned audibly, sitting up and smacking him with another pillow.

"I really don't like this." She mumbled.

"Get dressed in the bathroom. I'll be here to escort you when you're ready." She nodded and walked in, expecting to find a white uniform there. She was absolutely right; there it was. She put it on, feeling like the colour made her look dull. At least the black one made her skin look like it shone. She stepped out and looked up at Kain, who nodded. He gestured to a chair, and as she sat on it, she was surprised to find that he was combing her hair for her.

"Are you my lady in waiting or something?" She asked, leaning her head back to look at him.

"Something like that." He smirked. "Don't get used to it, though. This is only until you're an official member, whenever that is."

"So you _do_ know what this is about." She kept her head back against his chest.

"D'you really think no one gossips around here? Everyone here is talking about it; I'd be an idiot if I didn't know." He sighed. "But none of us know Lord Kaname's true intentions." He sighed. "Please sit properly; you just ruined your hair again." She chuckled softly and returned her head to normal, rubbing her neck slightly. She paused; had she just laughed? She couldn't let herself grow accustomed to this life, nor to these people. She was silent as he combed her hair and stood up

"What happens if I try to escape?" She asked, looking at the door.

"Lord Kaname kills us both." He replied matter-of-factly. She registered the information carefully. If she wanted to escape _and_ avoid getting herself killed, she would have to leave the academy forever. It was definitely not an option; not now. Also, she couldn't let herself be the reason for Kain's suffering. He was many things, but before all else, he was a servant, commanded by a pureblood vampire.

"We should go." She mumbled, walking towards the door with her escort and making her way out.

The students outside had no one to control them, especially considering Zero's absence. Still, they fell silent as soon as Dawn stepped out with the others. "When did _she_ join the Night Class?" One of them whispered.

"I dunno; isn't the Night Class for the really pretty and smart?" Another answered.

"Well, it's not like she's ugly, and we haven't seen her grades." The girls fell silent as Kaname stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Until the disciplinary committee is back in session, I would like to formally ask that you all please co-operate and follow the school rules." The girls were swooning already, and Dawn knew they would comply without a second thought. In the space of five minutes, all the girls had bowed, said their goodbyes and walked away.

"It won't work, you know." Dawn called.

"You kidding?" Aido replied, turning to her with wide eyes. "Those girls _love_ Lord Kaname!"

"That's not what I'm talking about." She muttered. Kaname kept his back to her, and she walked forward, going ahead of him. She heard Ruka growl, but thought nothing of it. They went to class, if a class with the Night Class was even considered a place for learning.

Yagari was surprised. She had expected the reaction from him, and he eyed her carefully. Quite frankly, she had wanted to stay behind and ask that he help her, or even to ask about Zero, but Kaname was smarter than that. He ensured that she was guided from the classroom to the dormitory at the end of session. She didn't even bother to change her clothes, instead collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep. Nevertheless, her slumber was short-lived. She awoke to the sound of hushed and angry voices from outside her door. She tried to control her vampiric side, enhancing her hearing. It worked. "We can't have him die yet!" She heard Aido's voice cry. "Lord Kaname would have us both killed if he found out!"

"As long as he's alive, she won't co-operate. He'll thank us for this." Ruka hissed.

"So you just toss him out to some Level Es?" Kain growled. Who were they talking about? Dawn was worried, to say the very least. She was aware that the 'she' they spoke of was herself.

"They're just like him; it's not like they won't enjoy a good time together." Ruka sounded almost proud.

"Does the other Kiryu boy know?" Kain muttered.

"Why should he know?" Aido interjected. "They're _brothers_, Kain. He'll run out to save him and we'll be dealing with an even bigger problem if that happens." The pieces were slowly coming together in Dawn's mind.

"It isn't even a problem now." Ruka retaliated.

"Yeah, well, I'm sleepy. If Lord Kaname gets mad, I had nothing to do with this." Aido said, his footsteps disappearing away afterwards.

"And I won't have you waking her. The last thing we need is for her to find out about Kiryu's death before it happens." Kain grumbled. She could faintly hear Ruka huff before walking away, deciding to deactivate her senses then. She knew exactly who they were talking about. It was clear that it was one of the Kiryu twins. Ruka said the Level Es were 'just like him.' It was obvious; they were talking about Zero. She stared into the dark air in front of her – she had to do something.


End file.
